Life Lessons
by Pure-White-Angel22
Summary: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! It's Thanksgiving at the Brawl mansion. However, Lucas has no idea what it is. So the gang is going to show him how they celebrate around the mansion before and on the day BRAWL style. Is Lucas ready for it? ON HIATUS...
1. Lesson1:How to greet onself to others

**Life Lessons (title may change)**

_Lucas is an shy newcomer to the Brawl mansion. He has no friends, and barely knows anyone. His roommate, Ness, is cold and distant towards him. _

_Ness doesn't even let Lucas talk, hang out or even let him near himself or his friends. Later on, Lucas stumbles on a secret that will change his way of thinking about Ness._

_Even though Ness is rude to Lucas. One of Ness's friends, Kirby, thinks that Lucas will need supportment from his roommate. Who has simliar powers like Lucas._

_Kirby lets Lucas join into Ness's group of friends not to long after meeting him. Even though Ness doesn't approve of this._

_Lucas on the other hand tries his best to befriend Ness by talking to him and trying to have fun around him. _

_Why is Ness being so cold and distant towards Lucas?_

_Will Ness ever accept Lucas as a person and a friend? Or will he just keep ignoring Lucas as if he ever existed?_

_**AN: No Yaoi in this fic so don't worry and I don't own anything, everything is rightfully owned by Nintendo. The title each chapter may look familiar to people who may read a certain manga. This is my first fic, so reviews on how to improve is welcomed, and just regular reviews are welcomed too. :)**_

**This is my new copy of "Life lessons" my old one...well...for someone odd reason it wouldn't let the public view it... So i had to delete it! I had lots of reviews to! Well thats okay, a fresh start I guess. I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**NOTE: My writing in the beginning is a bit on the "blah" side. If you want more entertainment, I suggest you scroll through the first 2 chapters and read on from there. Because my writing gets better in the later chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lesson 1- How to greet oneself to others.**

It's about to sunset at Brawl Mansion, and a blond-hair newcomer was standing in front of the entrance trembling. ' Ugh... Why did I EVER decide to come here?' thought the blond boy.

He sighs, gathers his courage, takes a big breath. He twists the doorknob and enters the enormous mansion. To the boy's relief no one seemed to be wandering about the hallways directly in front of him.

Nor did he see anyone going up or coming down the large staircase across the hallway. ' I wonder where everyone is... and where do I go now? This place is HUGE!' Wondered the confused blond boy.

Just then another blond boy with a green tunic and cat eyes walked by and happened to see the confused boy. " Hi! You looked a bit lost, need any help?" he greeted and asked with a cheerful voice. The lost blond jumped upon hearing the voice, and slowly turned his head towards the other boy with the sign of nervousness on his face.

" Uh...I-I'm sorta new h-here, d-do you know if I-I have to go to a certain place to check in?" he stuttered " S-sorry I forgot to introduce my self, m-my name is Lucas." Lucas forgot his manners. He started fidgeting looking down on the floor.

The other blond boy smiled and walk towards Lucas. " Hehe, don't worry about it. Oh your one of the newcomers huh? Oh, the names Toon Link." He then pointed to a door near them " You will need to go in there to check in. In there you will find a floating hand called Master Hand." He explained.

He then held out a hand "Nice to meet you Lucas." Lucas took Toon Link's hand and shook it. "Uh... N-nice to meet you too." he said shyly. Toon Link smiled and giggled "Hehe, No need to be scared of me Lucas.

Well I hope to see you around." Toon Link walked towards the flight of stairs leading to the second floor and waved. "Bye!" he called out smiling and then began running up and disappeared.

Lucas waved back, and then realizing he was alone again headed towards the door Toon Link had pointed at. Lucas knocked on the door and entered. " He-hello my name is L-Lucas."

He looked in and saw a floating hand "sitting" on on large leather chair. "Are you M-master Hand?" Lucas asked nervously. " Ah! Yes I am. Lucas I've been expecting you. Please take a seat." happily said Master Hand.

Lucas nervously walked in and sat down on the supported chair near Master Hand's desk.

"So Lucas, I hope you didn't have any trouble finding this place." Lucas shook his head. "Well that good, just so you know. You will be sharing a room with a boy who is the same age as you. Also, he's been here for a very long time now so if you need any help just ask him. However, before you go up to your room, you will need to fill up some paper work for me." Master Hand saw the face Lucas had. "Oh! Don't worry it's not that much work." reassured the Hand.

* * *

_**After about 20 pages of paper work...**_

Lucas exited the room, exhausted from the paper work. "Not much my butt!" irritated, Lucas thought. Anyhow, Lucas looked at his map of the whole mansion, which was given by Master Hand, along with a silver key with a earth symbol engraved into it.

Lucas followed his map up the stairs to the second floor to the fighter's dorm rooms. "Lets see, look for a door that says Earthbound with a earth symbol on it." Quietly, Lucas talked to himself.

While walking through what seemed to be an endless hallway. Lucas passed by many different rooms with different symbols such as: A mushroom which says Mario, then an other door which has a bow and arrow which says Kid Icarus. Lucas was amazed at how many rooms there were, until he hit his room at last_. _

_"...Just so you know. You will be sharing a room with a boy who is the same age as you_." Master Hand's voice rang through Lucas's mind. "I hope he's as nice as the kid I saw at the entrance earlier." thought Lucas as he inserted his key into the door and opened it.

The room was normal sized, but nice. There was a T.V with a Wii connected to it. Directly, across from it was a bunk bed, there was desk fit for two near a window. Near the bunk bed was a nightstand with a alarm clock which read 11:25 pm on it and a red DS. Also, there was a dresser for the both his roommate and himself.

Between the bed and the dresser was a opened door with a boy who looked sorta similar to him brushing his teeth. But, he had black hair, dark brown eyes, a red baseball cap turned sideways, a blue and yellow striped t-shirt, jean shorts and red sneakers.

"H-hi there." stuttered Lucas while looking a bit nervous. His roommate turned towards Lucas's direction with foam of toothpaste in his mouth holding his blue toothbrush and narrowed his eyes. "..."

This made Lucas feel a bit uneasy, he scratched the back of his head. "Well, um... y-you seemed a-a bit busy right now. S-so maybe we can get know each other after your done?" Lucas asked nervously.

"..." Again his roommate didn't answer back nor nod his head in agreement. He just went back to brushing his teeth. Lucas, although feeling uneasy around his new roommate made his way through the room. He opened his suitcase and started to unpack his belongings.

Not to soon after Lucas put his on the bottom bunk he heard the bathroom door close and saw his roommate walking towards his direction. Lucas quickly picked himself up and held out his hand.

"Um... n-nice to meet y-you. I'm your n-new roommate. My name is L-lucas. W-whats your n-name?" his roommate looked at Lucas's trembling hand and then at him with his cold eyes. His roommate then swiped Lucas's hand away and walked past Lucas as if he didn't exist. Lucas's face was terrified at what his roommate did to him.

"I don't accept handshakes from newcomers such as yourself, _Newcomer." _For the first time his roommate spoke to Lucas, but his voice sounded cold like his eyes. "You can call me Ness... and try not talking to me that much I'm not very fond of newcomers. If you don't touch any of my stuff, get in my way and go near my friends. I won't touch your things, get in your way and go near your friends... if you ever get any. Kapeesh?" Ness's voice sound unpleasant and cold. "Uh right..." replied Lucas with a worried and frightened face.

* * *

**_AN- Why is Ness being so mean Lucas? What does he have against him? You will never know until later on..._**

**_I hope you liked this chapter so far... please review :)_**


	2. Lesson2:How to talk to others

**AN- Sorry for making Ness totally out of character... for right now. You will see why he hates newcomers later on in the story. Also, I like to make my stories very descriptive (because I have always been taught to do that). And I have to work on my run-on sentences (Thanks for Garent Tears for the advice I appreciated it.)**

**-There is a bit of mother 3 spoilers so watch for it ;)-**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lesson 2- How to talk to others.**

Lucas, not knowing what to do, was startled at what Ness just said to him.

'Why is this guy being so rude to me?!' Lucas thought with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Well, what are you standing there for? It's almost midnight and you still haven't unpacked yet. Get going!" exclaimed Ness.

"Uh...-" Lucas was about to say something, but Ness cut him off. "You'd better unpack quietly, I have to wake up early for breakfast. I suggest that you unpack in the bathroom." Ness pointed to the door in the corner of the room and stared at Lucas with his dark brown cold eyes.

"O-okay right away!" Lucas quickly grabbed his things and ran quickly for the bathroom. He shut and locked the door, Lucas slid down the door on his back and sat on the floor with tears in his eyes. 'What is up with this guy?'

He seemed to a nice person when I first saw him, but now I... I think he's a totally jerk to me... I wonder if he's like that around his friends? Or maybe he just had a bad day..." Lucas thought loudly inside his mind.

Lucas grabbed the schedule he was also given and read it.

_**Daily schedule**_

**9:00am-10:30am breakfast**

**10:45-1:00pm Training time**

**1:30pm-2:30pm Lunch**

**2:45pm- 7:00pm free time or brawl time**

**7:15pm-8:30pm Dinner**

**8:40pm-10:00pm free time or brawl time again**

**10:30pm-Time for everyone to get into their rooms**

**Midnight-Everyone SHOULD be in bed by now**

**_Note: Special events will be announced on the intercom. Happy brawling._**

After reading, Lucas put back the schedule aside and then notice his suitcase shaking. "Ah!" exclaimed Lucas and backed away from his moving suitcase."Lucas? is that you? Hey let me out of here I'm suffocating here!" called out a muffled small voice within the suitcase.

Lucas couldn't bare to let anything happen to whatever was in his suitcase. Besides he didn't want to see anymore deaths, Lucas saw enough deaths already throughout his life.

He opened the suitcase and removed some clothes and saw a little red snake squirming around. "Snake rope, what are you doing here?!(or Rope Snake, whatever sounds better you)" exclaimed Lucas.

"Oh hey Lucas! Thanks for removing those layers of clothes. Oh here, this letter will answer your question." Snake Rope had a letter in his mouth Lucas took it.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I hope you don't mind me rummaging through your things. But, Duster wanted you to have Snake Rope to help you in this Brawl Tournament you are going to. So I snuck him in your suitcase and told him to keep quiet until you got to your destination. Oh by the way go to the bottom of your suitcase and you'll find something that will keep you thinking of home and never feel alone. Remember, Me, Duster, Kumatora and Boney will always be thinking about you and looking after you in spirit. Also, remember your mother and brother, Claus is always watching and looking after you up in heavens. So if you ever feel down remember you are NEVER alone._

_From your father, Flint._

"Dad... thank you." Lucas put the letter close to his chest. He searched deep into his suitcase and found a picture frame with a picture in it. Younger Lucas and Claus were smiling. His mother, father, Kuma, Duster and Boney looked happy in the picture. Tears started to run down Lucas's redden face "I-I miss you guys so much!" he took the picture framed and hugged it. "I'm going to do my best to have fun around here." he sniffed and started to cry all his tears out.

"Lucas..." Snake Rope looked at Lucas with worried eyes. He slithered his way towards him and jumped on his lap to comfort him. "Be strong Lucas... be strong Lucas."

**_The next day, Morning_**

Lucas was snuggling in his comforting bed until he heard a voice "Lucas! Time to wake up sleepyhead!" the voice called out to him. He then started to poke Lucas in the nose. "Nngh..." Lucas growled as he woke up "I'm up! I'm up! stop poking me Ness!" He shouted.

"Ness... Who's that?... Oh you mean that kid with the baseball cap who walked out like 30 minutes ago?". Lucas looked down and saw Snake Rope looking at him. 'Of course it wouldn't be Ness... he HATES me.' Lucas thoughts with a frown on his face.

" Whats wrong?" asked Snake Rope, Lucas just sat there quietly thinking about what Ness said to him last night. But, he shook his head to get the thought out of his head. "Nothing really..." he said, then looking at the clock.

"Holy Crap! 10:00! I'm going to miss breakfast!" exclaimed Lucas and running to the bathroom desperatley getting ready.

**_Cafeteria_**

Lucas was relieved that there was some breakfast left. He got his favorite omelette, bacon, toast and a cup of milk. While he was looking for a place to sit, he saw some other fighters staring at him.

"Man that kid is short!" shouted a voice. "He looks alot like Ness." added another. "Oh great another kid... this place is going to be more chaotic!" grumbled another. Lucas looked down on the follow and sat down on a nearby empty table. He hated being alone, Lucas felt like a loser sitting by himself in this cafeteria.

"Hey there!" shouted an cheerful voice. Lucas almost choked on a piece of omelette because he was so surprised by the voice. He turned around and saw the boy he saw last night.

It was Toon Link! "May I sit with you?" he asked. " Um... S-sure" Lucas replied looking down at the floor. Toon Link chuckled "Hehe, still kinda nervous huh? Don't worry you'll get used to it, I know because I'm a bit if newcomer myself." Lucas stared at him startled "R-really?! That's cool, at least I'm not the only newbie here."

"Oh no, me and you aren't the only ones who are newcomers. There are couple that joined in this year. Your just a late bloomer, the tournament started around 2 months ago before you came." Toon Link explained, and he chuckled again. "So your up late for breakfast... sleep in today?"

Lucas face turned red in embrassment "Um... y-yes!" Lucas shouted with eyes closed.

"Haha don't worry same as me, I forgot to set my alarm clock." Toon Link hit himself with his fist lightly "I'm so forgetful."

They ate their breakfast for a while once they were finished. "Um... Do y-you think w-we can hang out s-sometime?" Lucas asked shaking again. Toon Link stood up and smiled " Of course we can, maybe I'll introduce you to my friends once you settled down a bit here."

Lucas smiled for the first time since his arrival "Okay then, I-I'll see you around?"

"Of course! Maybe we can brawl sometime. Bye now." Waved Toon Link and walked away.

* * *

Snake Rope kept Lucas company during recreational time after Lunch. Since no one really wanted to talk or brawl with Lucas. Lucas sat on a couch in the T.V room, where the other smashers stared at him as he entered. And then went back to what they were doing.

"Heh, I guess the others don't really like me..." assumed Lucas quietly muttered under his breath "Just like my roommate." he added.

Snake Rope looked at Lucas with sadden eyes. "Don't worry! You will make friends for sure around here! You said that you were going to try your best to have fun around here Lucas. Where's your spirit?" encouraged Snake Rope.

"Well-" Lucas was about to say, but noticed that a pink blob sat beside him on the couch. "Hiya there stranger!" the blob exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. " I haven't seen you around here. You new?"

Snake Rope tapped Lucas on the shoulder, "This is your chance to make some friends, go on talk to him." he whispered. Lucas nodded and turned towards the pink blob. "Ah... yes I am... my name is L-lucas nice to meet you." he felt his face feel hot with shyness.

"Oh I see... well I'm Kirby nice ta meet ya! So I just overheard you muttering something about your roommate. Is everything okay?" he asked curiously.

Lucas looked at his shoes, avoiding eye contact with Kirby. He didn't want to spill out the beans about what Ness said to him. He might KILL him if he did. "Um... nothings wrong, I was just saying how great my roommate is!" lied Lucas trying to look happy.

Kirby didn't look too convienced, but he shurgged it out. "Well.. if you say so... Anyways where did you come from?"

"Well, I came from a quiet place called Tazmily Village. It's on a island called Nowhere Island. It's a fine place to live." Lucas replied shyly.

"Really? Sounds like an awesome place to live! To be honest with you, sounds like where I am came from. I came from the Planet Pop Star." Kirby said and smiled. "So tell me about yourself."

Lucas looked away again. He didn't really want to tell Kirby about his life. He didn't want him to feel sorry for him nor did Lucas want attention around him. Well, then again this is a chance to talk to someone and make some friends.

" Well..." Lucas started.

_So, Lucas told Kirby from the beginning to the end. He told him many things about his life. Like how he, his brother and his mother was attacked by a Drago when he was younger. And that was when he witnessed his mother's death. How his twin brother, Claus, died trying to avenge his mother's death but was killed also. And then was reanimated into a corpse without a soul. Following orders by a warped dictator, and making Claus fight against him for awakening the Dragon. In the end, his brother came back to his sense and killed himself to be with his mother. After, pulling the last needle, Lucas recreated "The world."_

Kirby's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my god Lucas, you had such a hard life!" he exclamied and sniffled. " Yeah, I guess you could say that." A meloncholy Lucas said.

Kirby started to cry hard "Whaaa!" wailed Kirby. Lucas was surprised at what Kirby's reaction was. "Ah... I-it's okay Kirby calm down." Lucas patted him in the back.

After about 3 minutes of crying and sniffling, Kirby finally stopped. "S-sorry, I just n-never heard of such a sad story before." He suddenly jumped on Lucas giving him a big hug. " It must've been so hard to go through all that at such a young age!" he shouted out still sniffling.

Lucas returned back hugging the pink blob back. " Thanks Kirby... for listening to my story. But, please don't cry anymore. I don't want see anyone sad anymore. I've seen enough of those."

Kirby sat back on the couch and rubbed his eyes "O-okay, I'll try to keep my cool." Then, an angel with brown hair came in the room. "Hey, Kirby and... new kid. Hurry up! Your going to miss supper!" he shouted to the two.

Kirby looked up at the clock and shot up. "Shoot! Look at the time! Okay were coming Pit! Come on Lucas! Were going to miss supper!" cried out Kirby, shocked at what time it was. He ran to the doorway

Lucas was a bit confused and he pointed at himself. "Y-you want me to c-come with you?" he asked confused. Kirby looked a bit confused, but happily smiled. "Of course we are** friends!**" he energetically said.

'Friends?! he considers me as his friend?!' Lucas loudly thought. But, smiled at the thought

"Hurry up Lucas! Your going to miss out the BEST supper EVER!." Kirby called out from the doorway.

"Uh... Hey! Wait for me!" Cried out Lucas running after Kirby.

_Lucas and Kirby sat together with a many others. As the social butterfly Kirby is, he introduced Lucas to everyone at the table. Some greeted and shook hands with Lucas. Others just waved hello and smiled. Lucas felt comfortable around this table, however he still hasn't overcome his shyness. He still studdered and trembled whenever he talked to someone new. They laughed and joked around all eveing. But as Toon Link said, he is sure that Lucas will get over it once he gets the hang of this place. Lucas had a great evening overall... until it was bedtime._

* * *

Lucas nervously walked into his room and looked around.

"Well Well, look who it is." said a cold hard a voice. Lucas looked and saw Ness sitting on the bottom part of the bunk playing his DS.

"Ah.. Ness..." Lucas was shaking all over his body. He didn't know what to do now.

Ness placed his DS away and walked towards Lucas.

"Did you have fun on your first day?" Ness asked glaring at him. When he got close enough. He grabbed Lucas by the collar of his shirt and shoved him onto the wall still holding him. "Nnn..." Lucas whimpered and tried to squirm out of his roommate's clutches.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING AND HANGING OUT WITH **MY **FRIENDS?!" shouted Ness angrily with a dangerous tone of voice.

* * *

**0.o What does Ness have in stored for Lucas now? He sounds really pissed off now.**

**I thought this chapter was one of my best... So what did you think? Hoped you enjoyed it**

**Please Review :)**


	3. Lesson3:How to defend yourself

**-Ness gets a bit out of hand due to Lucas disobeying his rule he told him. Then Ness starts to have a huge mental breakout. You will see why he is like this in the next chapter.- **

**To be honest with you. I think there is a bit of a plot twist or plot hole in this chapter. But, I wouldn't know... you will be the judge of that. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lesson 3- How to defend yourself.**

Struggling against Ness's grip was pointless, his grip and rage was too strong.

"N-Ness...nnnhh...S-stop it!" croaked Lucas putting his hands onto Ness's arms trying to pry them off, but it was useless. The veteran's strength was far more stronger.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR ANY OF MY FRIENDS I THOUGHT I MADE THAT CLEAR_, NEWCOMER_." Cried out Ness furiously. Glaring Lucas harshly with his angry eyes. Lucas didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?!" Lucas used most of his breath to shout out that one simple word.

Ness gripped a little harder onto Lucas's shirt collar. "Nngh..." whimpered Lucas. _" _YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I SAW YOU TALKING WITH TOON LINK AND KIRBY AT BREAKFAST AND SUPPER! I KNOW WHO MY FRIENDS ARE!" seethed Ness. Lucas knew that Ness was almost at the end of his rope.

"Ack... N-Ness, I-I'm sorry. I...I didn't know t-they were your f-friends! P-please s-stop I-I can't breathe." Lucas was getting really dizzy.

Ness let go of Lucas and threw him on the floor. Lucas coughed and hacked like mad. "STUPID NEWBIE! _DOESN'T _KNOW ANYTHING! THAT'S WHY HATE ALL YOU NEWCOMERS! DON'T THINK MAKING FRIENDS ARE THAT EASY AROUND HERE. IT'S NOT LIKE SCHOOL OR ANYTHING! THIS_ IS_ A TOURNAMENT! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!"

Lucas was horrified to death now. He thought he was looking at the eyes of a murder! " Ness! Stop talking nonsense! Your thinking irrationally right now!" Lucas looked at Ness's dark brown furious eyes.

"Before I first set foot into this room. The first thing I thought of my roommate was a kind boy. A person who I could depend on look up to. And become very good friends with. Since I heard he was a full veteran here. When I took a glimpse of you... I thought you were a nice and kind teen!" shouted Lucas hoping he can straighten things out.

Ness pounced on Lucas and looked him straight into his scared pure blue eyes. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW NICE I AM! LIKE I SAID, DON'T THINK MAKING FRIENDS WILL BE THAT EASY!" he punched Lucas on the face **HARD**.

Lucas was in shock. Ness totally at the of his rope...no he was _far _beyond that. "N-Ness...w-what are you doing?" Lucas whimpered and started to have tears in his eyes.

"TEACHING YOU A FREAKING LESSON!" cried out Ness. He was ready to punch Lucas in the face again when...

"PK THUNDER!" called out Lucas. A ball of lightning emerged from Lucas's body and hit Ness. Knocking him off his body.

Lucas kept his distance between Ness. "I'm sorry Ness! You were getting out of hand here!"

Ness got back up a bit shocked at what Lucas could do. "Another PSI kid huh? Come on Newbie, lets see what your made of. If you have the courage to send out a PK thunder like that. You must be pretty damn strong." Ness smirked.

Lucas was now scared than ever. "Ness stop it! I don't want to fight you!" Lucas called out to see if it will knock some sense into Ness.

"PK FIRE!" cried Ness. Lucas dodge Ness's PK fire barely. Obviously, his voice didn't knock any sense into him.

"Stop Ness! Stop att-" Lucas was cut off with a sudden punch in the stomach. "Ugh..." he felt like he was going to gag.

Ness however, was going into hysterics. Yelling at Lucas to show him what he's got in him. He punched and kicked Lucas until he was bruised up and bleeding from the mouth. Lucas didn't fight back though, no matter how badly he was hurt.

"N-Ness please..."

"PK FLASH!" a big flash of green light came flying towards Lucas. Luckily, he was able to dodge it, but it blinded Lucas.

" Darnit... I can't see!" Lucas rubbed his eyes then felt a hand grab his shirt collar again. "UGH!"

"Come on, Newbie! Fight me! FIGHT ME!" exclaimed Ness.

"Ness... s-stop it, y-your going to kill me!" Lucas started to have tears running down his cheeks.

"PK ROCKIN!" Ness was about to use his strongest PSI attack. When he saw Lucas's face, it reminded him about something.

__

"...S-Stop it, y-your going to kill me if you don't stop!...NO STOP!" cried a boy in Ness's mind.

Ness suddenly held up a fist and tried to punch Lucas in the face. Horrified, Lucas quickly put up a shield.

"PSI SHEILD!" Lucas put out his hands and made a blue sheild between him and Ness's fist.

The fist broke through the shield in one smack. Lucas was shocked at this teen's strength. " Ugh..such...power this PSI kid has... no wonder he's a veteran."

Ness grunted in pain as he felt like something going through his head. However, his gripped tighten on Lucas collar.

"Ugh..." Lucas was getting a bit dizzy. '"I'm going to pass out if I don't get out of Ness's clutches." Lucas dizzly thought.

"P-PK FIRE!" Lucas shot out a bolt of fire and made contact with Ness, making him let go.

Lucas scrambled and kept his distance.

"NO! S-STOP DON'T KILL ME!" Ness shrieked waving his arms in defence. Tears were starting to roll down his cheek.

"..." Lucas was speechless. He was too scared and horrified to say anything that might make the situation more worse.

"I-I'll STOP! I PROMISE! I-I PROMISE I WILL NEVER GET IN YOUR AWAY AGAIN" Ness shrieked again.

Lucas realizes that it looks like Ness is talking to someone else... in his mind. However, Lucas knew that Ness was at the point of no returning. The point where he is no longer himself. Lucas didn't know what was going on but...

He knew he had to stop Ness at any rate possible. If he didn't Ness would either kill or seriously injure himself.

If he kept on this hysterics for a long time. Lucas knew that Ness would injure himself mentally. With his mind out of control right now, his PSI powers may turn against him. Talking has no effect on him, Ness was in his "own world" now.

Lucas had no choice but to knock Ness out cold.

"I'm sorry Ness I have to do this!"

"PK LOVE!" shouted Lucas and hit Ness dead on. _THUD! _Ness fell on the floor unconscious.

"Ness... I'm sorry you were going to hurt me and most of all...yourself if I didn't stop. Please rest... you've had a rough night" panted Lucas.

He approached him, picked up Ness and carried him to the bunk bed. "Ness...I know you will hate me when you wake up tomorrow. But... at least you won't be as crazy."

Lucas wanted Ness to be alone for just tonight to clear of his mind. He glanced at Ness for a moment. "I'm sorry for hurting you." Lucas felt like he was going to cry, but he tired not to. He hugged Ness, Lucas wished he would hug him back. But, that would never happen.

"I hope we can become friends soon in the future." quietly Lucas talked to the unconscious Ness hoping his voice would reach him in Ness's dreams. He walked away and look one last look at Ness and walked out the door.

"I hope you feel better, and again I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." Was the last words he ever said to Ness that night.

* * *

Lucas walked around the moonlit hallway thinking about his horrifying experince he just had. " What made Ness go hysterical like that? Could it have been me?" thought Lucas. "Maybe, Kirby can shed some light on this."

"Lets see Kirby's room around here somewhere." Lucas looked at his map he kept handy in his pocket. " AH HA, there it is!"

Lucas knocked on the door "Kirby, Kirby you awake?" whisperd Lucas. " Please, this is urgent!"

The door opened, and Kirby rubbed his eyes " Oh Lucas, why are you awake?" he then notices the injures on Lucas's body.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?!" exclaimed Kirby.

"Shh... I'll explain everything, but first c-can I come in." Lucas asked

Kirby moved aside and gave him the signal to come in.

"Sorry for waking y-you up but... this is a bit u-urgent." Lucas shyly said. "Kirby are you a full t-time veteran?"

Kirby nodded.

"Have you been friends with Ness since the first tournament?"

Kirby nodded again.

Lucas sighed in relief "Okay good, Can you please tell me anything you know about Ness?"

* * *

**So yeah, Ness was crazy and pyshco in this chapter.**

**However, next chapter is a "Ness chapter" it will tell you why he is all crazy and pshyco and all about him. So don't think Ness has always been like this. It maybe a bit short but I'm not sure yet.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews on how to improve are still opened… sorry for making this chapter a bit crazy, disturbing and a bit confusing ****(in my opinion) **

**Please review :)**


	4. Lesson4:How to tell another's story

**- After knocking Ness out, Lucas goes to Kirby for answers about Ness's behavior and background in this tournament. Kirby tells Lucas an tragic incident that happened to Ness a few years ago.-**

**AN-A bit of violence in this chapter, also I changed the summary a tennie bit to tie into this chapter (sorry ) so check it out on the first chapter again.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lesson 4-How to tell another's story**

"Why?" questioned Kirby looking confused at Lucas's sudden question about Ness.

"These injuries I have on my b-body... they were inflicted by my roommate, N-Ness." Lucas shakily said, still a bit shock after what just happened.

Kirby eyes widen "Your rooming with Ness?!" he cried out.

Lucas blinked "Yes, why? Is that big problem or something?"

"Its a HUGE problem!" Kirby waved his arms in the air "First, tell me what happened between you and Ness."

Lucas took a big breath. "Well, first Ness yells at me for disobeying his rule he set on me. Which was not hanging out and talking with any of his friends. I never knew you and this kid named Toon Link had a connection to Ness. He started to come towards me and grabbed me by collar of my shirt. Occasionally, he would start spazing out shouting out he hates all newcomers like me. I begged him to stop and let go of me, because I couldn't breathe. He then threw me on the floor and shouted out stuff like making friends here aren't that easy because this was a tournament. I told Ness to stop talking crazy, he pounced on me and punched me in the face. He said he was teaching going to teach me a lesson. He then punched me in the face extremely hard. Before he could take another good whack out of me. I used PK Thunder to knock him off of me. That's when things turned bad to worse. Ness started to yell at me and saying to fight him... he wanted to see what I had in me. I cried to him that I would refuse to fight him, but he didn't listen.

He started to attack me with his PSI powers. I was doing me best to dodge but he was too fast. He kicked and punched me multiple times all over my body. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to anything I said. Ness started to be hysterical with rage, he used PK Flash to distract me and get a hold of me. He yelled in my face to fight him. I told him to stop again or else he would kill me. He was about to use one of his strongest PSI attack on me. But, when we saw my crying face he stopped for a moment. Suddenly, his fist came up and tried to punch me. However, I put up a shield between me and him. While Ness was grunting in pain, I used PK Fire to free myself. That's when Ness started to scream out "Stop don't kill me please." that was when he started to cry like mad. I was speechless, I was afraid to say anything that might make things worse. Ness started to shout out again " I'll stop I promise! I promise to never get in your way again!" still having tears in his eyes. That was when I realized that he was talking to himself. I knew I had to stop this madness, or else he will end up hurting me... and especially himself. If he kept on this madness for a long time. His PSI powers would back fire and hurt him instead. I had to choice, but to knock Ness out with one of my strongest PSI attacks. And so I did... he's now fast asleep in our room now." Lucas sighed and looked down with eyes of guilt.

Kirby wasn't surprised at Lucas's story. " I see...looks like Ness had a mental spasm... I haven't seen those for a while."

Lucas looked up and was a bit confused. "What?"

"Ness is a bit unstable in the mind. Whenever a newcomer comes and tries to talk to him. He will start to go into a spasm of rage. Usually, he gets small one if the newcomer is removed from his sight. But, for the experience you just had... I think he had a huge one spasm. There are 3 parts to Ness's illness: Rage, hysteria, and sadness. And it seems like you had experienced all 3 parts." Kirby explained.

Lucas shivered at the thoughts "Has Ness always been like this?" he asked curiously.

Kirby shook his head "No, he was never like this. The Ness I remember from way back was very kind, cheerful, strong and sociable with everyone."

Lucas was surprised to hear this. This Ness is completely opposite from his other self. "What happened to Ness to make him like the way he is now?"

"I can tell you all I know about that tragic incident that happened to Ness." Kirby said

* * *

**_At the of the very first brawl tournament..._**

_Many strong fighters were chosen to come and join in a tournament to test there strengths on other fighters. However, there were more older fighters than young fighters. So there was a border between the children and adults. However, some of the older smashers were really kind to the younger smashers. Others... well they insulted and bullied them._

_Ness and Kirby were newcomers that just arrived today, along with a few others. Ness and Kirby quick became good friends with the other young smashers the morning they arrived._

_However, the kids lived through hell almost everyday. They would have to defend themselves and each other from those who pick on them. But, even still, they tried very hard to have fun around the mansion._

_In the courtyard... the kids were having a great time playing tag._

_"Ness... stop cheating!" yelled Pichu accusing Ness of cheating._

_"Haha sorry I can't help it, I'm still learning how to control my PSI powers." laughed Ness._

_"Well try and control them. It's not fair that you can lift up things with your mind." said Pichu_

_"It's not my fault..." pouted Ness_

_Pikachu came over to settle the argument. "Pichu, stop being a spoiled sport... and making such a big deal out of it. If it makes you happy, I'll be the one being "it" not Ness."_

_Pichu rolled his eyes. "Okay good... that's fine with me." He glanced over at Ness to see what his reaction was._

_"YAY!! I get to run around and hide! WHEEE!" cheerfully Ness shouting throwing his arms in the air. "Come on Popo! lets hide together!" He grabbed Popo and dragged him off._

_"Nuuuu! I don't wanna hide with you Ness. You can never hold in your laughter. And we always get caught and end up losing." Popo pleaded, Ness didn't listen though, he was having too much fun._

_"That Ness. I tell you... when he's having fun, theres no stopping him." Kirby smiled. Young Link nods in agreement._

_Nana shook her head. "Awww.. poor Popo... Oh well! lets continue, it's almost supper time."_

_"Okay!" Pikachu run towards a tree and started counting. "one, two, three, four..."_

_All the kids ran away from Pikachu, laughing while they tried to find somewhere to hide._

* * *

_**Dinner time**..._

_Adults and kids ate at separate tables. The kids told Kirby and Ness to watch out for the bullies that bullied them. If they laughed too hard during dinner, they would be told off on the spot. Ness however, couldn't tolerate this and decided fight back if they bothered them._

_"So anyways... I hope that we well get more people in this tournament. We need more young people to hang around us. I gonna ask Master Hand to see if we are going to have more young smashers around here." Said Young Link taking a bite out his prime rib._

_"I totally agree with you, these adults have no respect for us kids. I think, some of them are picking on us because were young and full of energy." Nana agreed crossing her arms._

_Ness stayed silent for a moment and then spoke up "I suggest that we should just teach them a lesson. We should challenge them to a match and rough them up a bit. Maybe that will make them give us respect." suggested Ness._

_Everybody gasped at Ness's_ _suggestion. Pikachu was the one to speak up.__"Ness, that's not a very good idea... all of us know that the older fighters will kick our ass."_

_Ness stood up "But, I can't tolerate this attitude from them! We have to fight for a what we deserve! Just because they are older than us. Doesn't mean that they can boss us around and treat us like dirt!" exclaimed Ness._

_Suddenly, Ness felt an unpleasant aura behide him._

_"Well well, looks like one of the newcomers wants to pick a fight with us already." said an unpleasant voice._

_Ness turned around and saw Bowser and Ganon glaring down on him._

_"What do have to say for yourself, twerp. Talking behide adults backs." Bowser said._

_Ness was a bit scared when they saw their mean faces, but knew if he didn't tell them off. His friends will be insulted and bullied for the rest of the tournament. __Just thinking about the suffering his friends will go through made Ness mad._

_"You guys shouldn't treat us like dirt around here! We have feelings too you know! Us, kids get hurt the same way you adults do! So stop disrespecting us and give us a place in this mansion!" lectured Ness._

_Bowser and Ganon snickered. "Did you hear what this runt said to us, Bowser? He's telling us to respect __them and give them a place in here!" Ganon laughs hard. _

_Then grabs Ness by the collar. "Listen runt, and LISTEN well. We don't like you kids running around and thinking this as a playground. I see you babies as a nuisance that gets in everyone's way in this tournament. If you get in our way, I'll make__ sure that you and your little friends won't get out of this tournament **alive**." Ganon throws Ness on the ground and starts to walk away with Bowser laughing._

_"Like you guys scare me! I faced more scarier things than you guys! I'm going to make sure that we earn some respect around here!" Ness yelled at Bowser and Ganon._

_They just turned around, narrowed their eyes and walked away again._

_Everyone in the cafeteria was shocked at what Ness just did._

_Kirby ran up to Ness. "Are you okay Ness? Looks like they threw you a bit hard." asked Kirby concerning about his friend._

_"Yeah... I'm fine. Those guys are just talk, no bite." Ness said rubbing his side._

_Kirby helped him up and sat down at the table._

_The table was silent for a few minutes until Popo broke the silence._

_"Ness, thanks for sticking up for us... but, are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Popo asked with worried eyes._

_"Of course it was... no one else is going to defend us, other than ourselves." replied Ness._

_"..." the table was silent. _

_"Well, he has a good point there." Pichu agreed. "But, looks like you got on their nerves now... I'm worried about your safety."_

_Ness put a thumbs up and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be fine! Those guys won't lay a finger on me."_

* * *

_After dinner, the young smashers had some fun around the Rec room. They played video games, cards, pool and whole bunch of activities._

_"Man, I'm beat...that was so fun when I owned you Kirby." chuckled Young Link._

_"Shut up! I haven't played Medal of honor yet! This is my first time playing!" yelled Kirby_

_"Haha he's right... it was funny. You were like "Whats this?" and then BOOM you got killed by a grenade." laughed Ness. Then everyone in the room started laughing._

_"You guys are so mean!" whimpered Kirby. But, Pichu patted him on the back to comfort him._

_"Don't worry! You'll get better at it." reassured Pichu, he then yawns "I'm tired... today was a sure fun, but I'm going to hit the hay right now. Come on Pikachu."_

_"Okay, you guys better get some sleep too... good night!" waved Pikachu running after Pichu._

_"Yeah Popo and I should get going too. See you guys." waved Nana and Popo._

_"Me too. Kirby, Ness... please try and stay from Ganon and Bowser especially you, Ness." Young Link said looking concerned._

_"Uh-huh, don't worry we'll be fine! Good night!" Ness smiled._

_"Okay if your sure... well, good night." waved Young Link. Glanced back at Ness with worried eyes and then walked away._

_"Well I guess we should go look for our dorms huh?" Kirby asked Ness. He nodded in agreement._

_**In the hallway of the fighters dorm...**_

_"Oh shoot! I forgot something back at the rec room. Hehe silly me... I'll be right back, you go ahead of me." Kirby said._

_"Let me come with you... I'll help you find it." insisted Ness._

_"Haha, it's okay I know where I put it... don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes." Kirby chuckled._

_"Okay...if you say so." Ness put on a smile "I'll see you later than!"_

_Kirby waved and walked away, but stopped. "Ness...be careful okay?"_

_Ness did his signature stance. He put up a big smile and made the peace sign with his two fingers. "Stop worrying, I'll be fine."_

_Kirby didn't looked convinced, but turned around and kept on walking._

_Ness walked around the hallway trying to find his room, whistling his theme song._

_Then a door opened and the shadowy figure in the room grabbed Ness, covering his mouth. "Mmmpph." muffled Ness struggling to get free. But, the hold was too strong and dragged him in._

_Ness was thrown onto the floor. "Ow!" When he recovered from the shock, he saw Bowser and Ganon looming over him._

_"What the heck?! Why did you drag me in here for?!" demanded Ness._

_"Were going to teach you. A __newcomer, a lesson." smirked Bowser evily._

_"About what?" asked Ness, feeling a bit nervous now._

_Ganon grabbed Ness and pushed him to a nearby wall "Were going to make you eat your words that you said to us back at dinner!" bellowed Ganon. "Were going to teach you a lesson that you will NEVER EVER forget!"_

_" Newcomers like you need to **earn **your place in this mansion." Bowser added, punching Ness in the face. "Remember that!"_

_"UGH!" Ness cried out, starting to bleed from the mouth._

_"Like I said. If you got in our way in the this tournament, I'll make sure you won't leave this tournament alive! I forgot to add that. I see newcomers such as yourself more of a nuisance than ANYONE else in this whole mansion." Ganon shouts at Ness while kneeing him in the stomach. Ness starts to cough__ out saliva._

_Ganon throws Ness on the ground and starts to kick him continuously. "YOU NEWCOMERS MAKE ME SICK! TRYING TO LOOK INNOCENT AND GET IN EVERYONE'S WAY! WERE GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"_

_"UGH! STO-" Ness tried to beg for mercy. But, Bowser put his leg hard on Ness chest and started to push in. "SHUT UP KID! WERE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Bowser pushed harder into Ness's chest. Causing Ness to cry out in agonising pain._

_"G-GET YOUR LEG OFF OF ME!" Bowser pushed in **a lot **harder. "S-STOP IT! Y-YOUR GOING TO KILL ME IF YOU DON'T STOP!" cried out Ness._

_Ganon and Bowser just laughed at Ness's pain and cries. "Thats right... suffer you damn newcomer. You know what? Your so pathetic! Getting beaten up by another newcomer!" mocked Ganon, he then lost his temper again. "SO TWERP! ARE YOU GOING TO STOP GETTING IN EVERYONE'S WAY?!" he kicked Ness again in the back._

_Ness was shedding tears onto his bloody bruised face. _

_"NO ANSWER HUH?! WE'LL WERE GOING TO ROUGHEN YOU UP UNTIL YOU ANSWER!" yelled Bowser punching Ness in the stomach._

_Ganon and Bowser kept on yelling, torturing and brutally beating Ness. No matter how much Ness begged for mercy and screamed in great pain. They would roughen Ness up even more. That was... until Ness couldn't take it anymore._

_"NO S-STOP! ENOUGH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! DON'T K-KILL ME!" Ness shrieked, frantically waving his arms in defence._

_"WELL?! WE WANT AN ANSWER FROM YOU THEN! ARE YOU GOING TO STOP GETTING IN EVERYONE'S WAY?!" raged Bowser_

_"Y-YES I WILL! I-I'LL STOP! I-I PROMISE! I PROMISE THAT I WILL NEVER GET IN YOUR WAY EVER AGAIN!" Ness shrieked again starting to cry madly._

_"GOOD! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!" Ganon kicks Ness in the face once more "LET THAT BE A REMINDER FOR YOU!"_

_"Y-YES SIR!" Ness screamed, now going a bit crazy._

_Ganon picks Ness up and throws him back into the hallway. Leaving Ness to suffer to death with his brutally beaten up body. "HELP ME...DON'T KILL ME... WON"T GET IN ANYONE'S WAY... NEWCOMERS ARE NUISANCES...!" Ness screamed out incomplete sentences, becoming insane and psychotic. _

* * *

_Kirby was walking up the stairs with his thing he had forgotten. "Dang it, stupid Jigglypuff taking my things without asking." Kirby talked to himself._

_As Kirby reached the top of the stairs. He saw a terrifying scene. He saw Ness's badly beaten, bloody and bruised up body._

_"NESS?!" Kirby screamed and quickly running over to Ness's aid._

_"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! I DON'T WANT TO CAUSE ANYMORE TROUBLE!" Ness freaked out trying to crawl away from Kirby._

_"Huh? Ness what are you talking about? I'm trying to help you!" Kirby was concerned "And what happened to you?!" Kirby asked moving closer to Ness._

_"BOWSER... GANON!... SAID THAT...KILL ME IF I GOT IN ANYONE'S-" Ness shrieked crazily before passing out on the floor._

_"Ness!" Kirby watched him fall. He ran up to him and felt his wrist. "Phew, at least he has a pulse.. but, his injuries..." Kirby thought._

_Kirby looked around. He found that Dr. Mario's room was close by. Kirby ran towards the door._

_"DR. MARIO PLEASE OPEN UP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Kirby banged on the door._

_The door opened. "Kirby, what's with-a the commotion?" Dr. Mario came out from the room._

_"It's Ness! He's been severely injured!" Kirby pointed to Ness's beaten up body across from them._

_"Oh my-a gosh! We hafta get him to my-a office right away." Dr. Mario was shocked at Ness's body. He picked him up and ran down the stairs. Kirby quickly followed behide._

* * *

**Back at the present...**

"Even though Ness was brutally beaten and tortured physically. According to the doctor, Ness was also mentally scarred and traumatized too. Ganon and Bowser were called to the office by Master Hand the next day. I was there too in Ness's place and they told me what they had done to Ness. They told me that they continuously yelled at Ness, calling Ness a stupid newcomer and lecturing him. While they were beating him to death. Master Hand punished them severly for what they had done Ness. After that incident, Master Hand tried his best to delete the border existing between the adult and younger smashers. He was successful, but even though we got our respect in this mansion. Ness never recovered from the mental scars he got a long time ago. However, we see Ness as a hero because ge fought for what's right .

He wished that that all the young smashers would get a place in this mansion and respect. We did earn it... but at what cost? The cost of Ness's emotions...and almost his life. Ness has never been himself after that. He wasn't as sociable as he used to be. Because whenever he meets someone new, he would start his spasms again. The doctor says that Ness may eventually get over his illness. But, that maybe when he's an adult. Dr. Mario recommends that Ness should stay away from newcomers as much as possible. If it seems that the newcomer wants to befriend with Ness. He suggests that us, his friends, introduces the newcomer to him. Slowly, he will eventually befriend them. But, that usually takes a month or so before he befriends them." Kirby explained.

Lucas was bawling his eyes out from Kirby's story. "I never knew that! I thought he was a always a very rude teen!" wiping his tears away.

"Lucas, don't worry. I should have warned you before he hurt you..." Kirby said patting Lucas on the back.

"So I guess I can't befriend Ness then..." Lucas said sadly.

"Eh? No, that's not entirely true. Like I said, it will take Ness sometime to befriend newcomers. I'm sure that if you tried your best. You'll be best friends with him in no time!" encourged Kirby.

"But... hey, isn't Toon Link a newcomer? Why is he considering Toon Link as a friend?" asked Lucas

"Oh! He didn't have many problems with Toon Link. Toon Link was a replacement for Young Link. He acts the same and almost has the same personality as Young Link. But, doesn't have same memories though. When he first met Ness, he never knew about Ness's spasm and started to befriend him. Ness tried not to rage out, but he ends up punching Toon Link in the face... but nothing as major as what Ness did to you." explained Kirby.

"Oh I see..." Lucas turned around and saw the clock. "Oh my gosh! 1:00 am! I have to get back to my room! See ya Kirby!" Runs for the door but Kirby caught his arm.

"Nuh-uh! That's not a good idea. Ness is going to go insane if you go near or talk to him. I suggest that you should room with me. Until you and Ness become somewhat tight." Kirby suggested.

Lucas became dumbfounded. "Uh... good idea." and walked towards the bed beside Kirby's.

"Good night Lucas!" cheerfully Kirby said.

"Uh... good night." Lucas said in a monotone voice.

"Don't worry Lucas, tomorrow you just have to kinda of "start over" with Ness. I'll help even you. Just to warn you, he'll act cold and rude like he usually does towards you. But, you have to stay strong. Just approach him slowly, eventually he will start to accept you, you'll see. I can tell that you guys with be the bestest of friends in no time." Kirby assured Lucas, while making himself comfortable in his bed.

"I hope your right Kirby... I hope your right." thought Lucas drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN- This chapter was actually quite long. I'm kinda surprised 0.0. Well I hope that clears up about Ness's actions towards Lucas in the last chapter. ****For some reason, I have this song from Kanon stuck in my head after typing Ness's story up. Yes, I know. Bowser and Ganon weren't _really _first game in series, but who said that you had to go by the book right? :P **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I won't be able to update this weekend because I have a French project and a Biology test on Monday (Curse grade 11 and school!)****. But, chapter 5 is in progress right now . So I'm going to try and update sometime next week. So look forward to it. **

**Reviews of improvement and kind review are welcome!**

**Please review :)**

**See you next time ;)**


	5. Lesson5: How to befriend others

**-After learning about Ness's tragic incident that has left him mentally unstable. Lucas has to room with Kirby for his own safety and Ness's. Until he becomes friends with Ness. Kirby introduces Lucas to his group of friends. Ness, unfortunately does not approve. However, knowing his friends had always wanted a new person in their group. Ness tries his best to deal with it, but still acts cold and rude against Lucas. Lucas must gather all his courage to ignore Ness's attitude towards him, and must try hard to earn friendship with Ness.-**

**AN: Sorry if it took a while...loaded with biology and French homework these past 2 weeks. Updates are going to be less frequent because of school :( But I'll try to update as much as possible. Maybe 1 chapter per week or per 2 weeks...I dunno depends, it'll be a surprise :P.**

**Well here is Chapter 5.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lesson 5- How to befriend others.**

**_Morning..._**

Lucas was wide awake, he barely slept after all that happened the night before. He turned his head and looked at the clock. "9:30am" Lucas muttered. He got up and streached "Well, better wake up Kirby..."

He headed towards Kirby and shook him gently. " Hey, it's morning, time to wake up Kirby. Half an hour before breakfast."

Kirby slowly opened his eyes. Upon seeing Lucas he jumped out of his bed and clinged onto a wall for dear life. "WHAAA!" he cried out.

Lucas was a bit caught off guard and fell on his butt. "W-whats wrong?!" Lucas looked surprised.

Kirby gained back his composure. "Sorry...I-I thought you were King DeDeDe trying to kill me for my yummy snacks" apologized Kirby getting down from the wall

Lucas sweatdropped " What kind of dream were_ you_ having?"

Kirby thought about for a second "Well...I have no idea... I forgot already. But, all I know is that it was pretty scary."

"Um...okay I won't argue with that...I guess..." Lucas looked at Kirby weirdly.

"So...uh you had a good sleep last night?" Kirby asked.

Lucas stayed silent for a moment. "Um...not really. Still thinking about things that happened last night.

Kirby put his stubby arms on Lucas's shoulder. "Still worrying about Ness huh? Don't worry, like I said you just need to approach him slowly. Gradually, he will start to open up to you. I promise that to you." Kirby trying to make Lucas feel better.

Lucas looked down "But, what happens if he goes crazy on me again?"

"Don't worry, I'll be helping you all the way!" Kirby punched his fist in the air.

Lucas still feeling uneasy about the situation he's in. Tried to build up some courage. "Okay Kirby... I'll try my best."

"That's the spirit... now lets going for breakfast... I hope there's no line!" Kirby ran for the bathroom to get ready.

Lucas didn't need to get ready, all he need to do was brush his teeth and comb his bed hair. He slept in his own clothes through the night. Because he didn't want to disturb Ness again. "Mental note: get my P.Js and belongings."

Once ready, Lucas and Kirby walked through the hallway. While on the way to the stairs, they passed by Lucas's room. He stared at it as he passed by, wondering if Ness was still beyond that door.

* * *

**__****_Breakfast..._**

As they walked in the cafeteria wasn't as crowded as it usually was. But, of course they were a bit early for breakfast.

"AWESOME! NO LINE!" Kirby exclaimed running for the table of food.

Lucas slowly followed looking to see if Ness was around. "Oh please hope he's still in our room..."

But to Lucas's dismay, Ness was sitting at a table a few meters from him. Talking, smiling and laughing with his friends.

Lucas looked at Ness, wishing that he would act like that when he was around him.

"Hey! Hurry up Lucas! Grab your food, I'll wait for ya to escort you to **our **table!" waved Kirby holding a large plate of food.

"Uh... right, sorry." Lucas ran over grabbing his share of breakfast. And followed Kirby.

Following Kirby was nerve-racking for Lucas. Every step he took, felt like his heart beat beating faster and faster.

Kirby turned around and saw Lucas's sweating nervous face. "Hey, stop worrying... I got your back."

"I-If you say s-so..." Lucas started to tremble with fear.

"Darnit Lucas..where's your courage?..Oh yeah, I don't have any!" Lucas thought, but just lowering his self-esteem.

"Good morning you guys!" Kirby cheerful called out.

"Morning!" everyone replied back, including Ness.

"So what's with the shaking kid behind you?" asked a yellow mouse

"Oh him! He's new here, he looked a bit lonely so I asked him to join us."

Ness's smile disappeared replacing it with angry eyes glaring at Lucas and then Kirby.

"Kirby, What did I tell you about picking up strays?" He asked coldly.

"Uh... Well, he looked lonely and he's a young smashers like us. So I thought he would be good for our group, after all we did lose Pichu." Kirby tried to think up a good answer.

"He does have a point there Ness. Pichu wasn't invited this year due to unknown reasons. It wouldn't hurt to have a replacement for him to make our group whole again." A pink parka girl was trying to convince Ness. "Besides he looks like a clever kid." She winked at Lucas.

Lucas was sort of confused at why the girl did that.

"No! he's a newcomer. All of you guys should know about how I feel about newcomers." Ness rejected

"I totally know how he feels about them..." Toon Link meekly raised a hand. Remember about the punch in the face he was given by Ness. "Sorry...Lucas, I don't want you to get hurt."

Ness glared at Toon Link. "You know this guy?!"

Toon Link was still a bit afraid, but spoke up. "Yes, I've talked to him the other day. He's a nice kid. You don't have to yell in my ears. But Ness, I thought you shared a connection with Lucas."

Ness turned away crossing his arms. "Yes I know the newbie. He's my new roommate. But, I'll never accept him my roommate. Let alone a **_friend_**."

Lucas was shocked at Ness's words.

"Speaking of which, where the hell were you anyways? You weren't in the room when I woke up this morning. You couldn't have woken up early, most newbies sleep in very late." Ness stared at Lucas with those hateful eyes.

"Uh...I wa-" Lucas was cut off

"He was with me! Lucas came to my room, because he said that you didn't really want him around. So he's rooming with me until you start to warm up towards him." Kirby lied, trying to defend Lucas.

"Whatever, good riddance. I don't want some newbie messing up my room." Ness carelessly said

Lucas felt like he was going to cry.

"Ness! how could you say such things in front of him?! Be at least nicer to him!" A boy in a blue parka yelled at him.

"Well it's true! Tch, what a wimp...he needs to learn how to fend for himself. Some people aren't going to be sympathetic just because he's a newbie. Most people here **_love _**to pick on newbies." stated Ness.

"Yeah, **some** not **all. **We can help him get stronger here. We just need him to give him a chance." The yellow mouse rolled his eyes at Ness's statement.

Ness, although acting cold and rude. He knows what bests for his friends. He had to let the newbie in or else they would get into a fight. Or they wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Fine! Whatever, we can let him in. But, don't except me to go all softy on this newbie." Ness finally agreed, but still stared at Lucas. Making him feel uneasy.

"Good, finally that's over and down with. How about some introductions here?" suggested the girl. "By the way, I'm Nana. Nice to meet you."

"The names Popo, one of Nana's best friends." The boy said.

"And I'm Pikachu." The yellow mouse put the peace sign with his two fingers. "And I guess you know Ness, Kirby and Toon Link already. So there's no need for introductions from them."

"So, what's your name again?" asked Nana.

"My name is L-Lucas. I'm very pleased to meet you." Lucas greeted

"Haha, I hope we all can become great friends, Lucas!" smiled Popo

* * *

The group of young smashers finished early. But, decided to stay put to chat for a while.

"So Lucas, what's your fighting style? Like, do you have any special powers that you can use?" asked Nana.

"Um...well.." Lucas looked at Ness to see if he was listening. But, he was turned the other way.

Lucas sighed "Well... I can use PSI..."

"EH?! REALLY?!" everyone exclaimed except for Ness; who turned around to see what everyone was making a big commotion about.

"That's so cool! Another PSI kid around here, just like you Ness." Popo nudge Ness with his elbow. "You got some competition happening here."

Ness rolled his eyes "Please... I'll be still more powerful than he will ever be." Ness didn't careless if he was hurting Lucas's feelings or his abilities.

Lucas sighed in disbelief.

"Haha, don't worry Lucas. Ness is just like that towards newcomers. But, trust me, he's a cool and great guy once you get to know him." Toon Link patted Lucas on the back.

"If you say so..." Lucas was depressed about Ness not caring about how much he's connected with him.

Suddenly, Lucas had to **go**(you know what I mean)he stood up. "Uh... go to go to the bathroom." he said running for the toilet.

Not too soon after Lucas left, Ness stood up."I forgot my yo-yo at my room, be right back."

Ness walked the opposite direction of Lucas.

Since the PSI teens were gone at the same time coincidentally. Kirby formulated a plan to get Lucas and Ness to talk to each other.

"Man, what's with Ness? Shouldn't he be happy about that there's another representative for his game?" Pikachu wondered.

"Awww, I would be, totally..." Nana replied nodding.

"And that other kid, Lucas. What's wrong with him? He always looking at Ness before he talks." Popo wondered.

Kirby stepped in the conversation. "I have to tell you guys something..."

They all glanced at Kirby.

"To tell you the truth, Ness already had a mental spasm towards Lucas last night. That's why Lucas is rooming with me. But, this spasm was a HUGE one."

Everyone eyes widened.

"Yeah, so I'm trying to help Lucas become friends with Ness. However, that will take sometime under normal circumstances. But, I believe that Lucas and Ness have a special bond between them." Kirby explained. "But I need your cooperation."

Everyone talked amongst themselves.

"Please, I need your guy's help. Like Pikachu said back there. We need to give Lucas a chance and help him get stronger." begged Kirby.

They finished talking and nodded.

"Very well, we agree to help you. We have to stick as a group right?" Pikachu said.

Kirby smiled "Alright! You guys are the best! Okay heres the plan..."

* * *

**_Few seconds later..._**

Lucas came back from his bathroom break, refreshed. He noticed that the once crowded table was now empty.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?" he asked himself, scratching his head.

There was a piece of paper left on the table. Lucas takes it and reads it...

_"Went to find something for us to do...Just stay right here. We'll be right back, we promise... If you don't stay, we'll hunt you down and beat you up." (What a GREAT plan Kirby:P)_

Lucas shivered at the last line. Thinking that Ness must have written it. Lucas didn't want to be attacked by Ness. so being the good boy he was. He decided to wait.

Unknown to Lucas. He was going to be alone with Ness; who wasn't even in it on the plan.

Ness walks in the cafeteria and seeing **only** Lucas at their table.

"What the hell are you doing?" he rudely asked him

Lucas jolted at his voice. "Uh...w-waiting for y-you and the o-others...P-Please d-don't hurt me."

"Look at me when your talking to me! Dammit! Why are you waiting for the others? And by the way, I wouldn't waste an ounce of my energy to beat the crap out you. Your no match for me, Newbie" Ness coldly said.

Lucas turned around and looked at Ness's cold eyes. "L-Looks at t-this n-note..." he handed out the note with his shaking hand.

Ness snatches the paper from Lucas and looks it over.

"Tch, what a dumb note. Well, that answers one of my questions. Still doesn't answer the other."

"Uh... I t-thought that you wrote the last sentence i-in that n-note..." Lucas stuttered

Ness narrowed his eyes. "How the hell could I have written _anything_ in this note? I was gone the whole time getting something from my room."

Lucas widen his eyes. "You didn't?"

"I just said I didn't right?! Are you deaf?" Ness yells at him.

"Uh..R-right sorry..." whimpered Lucas.

"Whatever...all we can do is freaking wait for them to come back." Ness takes a seat across from Lucas.

Lucas looks down at the floor. He was still afraid of talking to Ness. Afraid that he might go into his spasms again.

_"...Just approach him slowly. Gradually, he will start to open up to you. I promise you that_." Kirby's words rang into Lucas's mind.

"Ack! I promised myself to try my best! But, yet I'm still afraid of him." Lucas thought "But, this might be my only chance to talk to Ness since we are alone."

Lucas decided to gather his inner courage and stand up to Ness.

"Uh...So nice weather were having?" he blurred out a random question. "Crap! What a stupid question to ask!" Lucas thought

Ness looks at Lucas. "What _kind _of questions is that?"

Lucas tries to think of an answer. "J-Just an o-ordinary question...y-you don't need to answer. S-Sorry for a-asking."

Ness sighs in boredom. "Fine whatever! I _guess _we can talk for a _bit..._It's boring waiting, I could use the entertainment. Even though I'm getting entertainment from a newbie. But, don't get the wrong idea and think I'll become friends with you so easily." scowled Ness

"Uh...O-okay, I guess..." Lucas meekly said

"So...newbie, what so special about _your _game?" Ness asks

Lucas doesn't really know himself. But tries his best to keep to conversation moving

"Uh...when you battle, you can do "music combos" with the beat of the music that is being played.."

"Well, that's okay I guess...better than just attacking straight on... Anything else? "

Lucas's thinks "Well, I saw you, and these 3 other people; a girl, a boy with glasses and a bald boy in a cinema in New Pork City once."

Ness widened his eyes, looking somewhat amazed. "Hmm...news to me. But, that's what I would expect from my neighbour."

"Eh?! The King of New Pork City is **your **neighbour?! But how!?" Lucas exclaims.

"That's classified information, newbie. I'm not telling you** _my_ **story. Only friends tell each other their background. And last time I checked, I don't consider you a _friend." _

_"_B-But were from the same series of games though. D-Doesn't that show something between us? A-Also, if you want to get to know someone. Shouldn't you tell them your story?" Lucas tries to backfire.

"No, in my eyes, I see you as an outsider in our series. A _disgrace _to us. Your game was delayed for more than a decade!" Ness rejected.

Lucas was hurt from what Ness called him, "A disgrace". Lucas had to hold back his tears, he knew he had to be strong.

"W-Why would you call me t-that? It's not my fault my game was so delayed..."

"Because it's true, my game came out **_5 years_** after the first Earthbound series came out. Your game was **doubled **the years before it came out. During that period you made others wait eagerly for another installment to come out. Probably, they forgot all about our series for ever existing. That is why your a disgrace to the Earthbound series. So deal with it!" Ness shouted slamming his hand on the table.

Lucas was speechless at Ness's speech. "Come on Lucas, don't let Ness's words get to you. Fight his attitude!" he thought

"Sorry. But... c-can you at least be nicer to me just a bit?"

"No." Ness rejected again.

"B-But do it for your friend's sake, not for mine. I have a feeling that they want us to become friends." Lucas suggested

"How do _you _know that they want us to be friends. This your second day here." Ness asked coldly.

"Um...well..." Lucas tries think of answer. "Um...they think we can get along well because we both have PSI powers, and plus were the same age...I think."

"Tch, what retarded logic. Being similar in both powers and age means **_NOTHING_**."

"But, can you at _least _call me by my name. Instead of "newbie" it's quite hurtful." Lucas said shyly.

"**I** don't give a damn about **your **feelings. I can call you newbie whenever I want." Ness arrogantly said.

"But! Like I said before. Do it for your friends, don't _they_ mean something to you?"

"...Yes they do. But even so, I'm still not going to show you respect."

Unknown to the two PSI users Kirby and the others were listening to the **whole **conversation behind a wall. (Don't ask me how they can hear that far XD)

Shocked at how Ness treated Lucas. Kirby took the stage.

"Alright, that's enough out you guys."

The two PSI users turned towards Kirby.

"What the hell Kirby? Were you listening to us the whole time?" Ness was surprised.

"Not only me but, the others too." On cue they appeared from the wall. "But we've just heard enough...Ness stop treating Lucas so badly, please."

"Why should I?" Ness asked

"Because this is no way to treat a newcomer! Ness, stop dwelling in the past and move on. It's been a long time since your incident, things have changed now!"

"Like how?"

"Well, not many of the older smashers insult us anymore, nor do the bullies. And I might want to add that none of the newcomers we had this year are jerks!" Kirby stated.

"You still never know!" he pointed at Lucas. "He might be different than the others."

Kirby rolled his eyes "What makes you say that? Lucas is from the same series as you. You guys are related, also he would never hurt anyone."

"Newcomers are very unpredictable, Kirby... they can change in a blink of an eye." Ness said

"Ness, that's where your wrong. I'm a newcomer also, but you don't see me turning against you. And we've been friends for a while now" Toon Link stepped in.

"..." Ness didn't speak up, knowing that Toon Link had made a good point.

"Listen, were not forcing you to become friends with Lucas immedditaly. We know that you're not too fond of newcomers. You can take your time accepting him." Kirby said. "But, at least try to be nicer to him."

Ness sighs in defeat, he didn't want to argue with his friends anymore. "Fine...I'll try..."

"Okay good. Now apologize to Lucas." Kirby said

Ness slightly twitched at Kirby's 'command'. "Ah...Do I have to?"

"Yes, you were acting very rudely to him."

"Can't I give him a handshake instead?"

"Hey! Great idea, you can apologize _and _give him a handshake!" Kirby dumbly exclaimed, not answering Ness's question.

"What the hell... I never said anything on the lines of that..." Ness sweatdropped

"Come on, please." Kirby made puppy eyes.

"Argh...dammit, fine!"

Ness offered a hand to Lucas, but was avoiding eye contact with him.

Lucas protested for a bit, afraid that Ness might pull something.

"Come on, take it...let's get this over with." Ness said, still looking away

Lucas smiled, stood up and took it.

"I'm...err...s-sorry for hurting your feelings and...uhh...calling you a disgrace." Ness apologized. (It's obvious, he wasn't used to apologizing to others.)

"It's...okay. I really hope we can be friends." Lucas shyly said

"Uh...sure...I hope so too." Ness replied back, now eye to eye to Lucas.

The others were enjoying the mood in the room, smiling at Ness and Lucas.

"Aw.. what the heck! GROUP HUG!" shouted Popo cheerfully.

"Wha-!" Ness was cut off. Being squished in the middle with Lucas, surrounded by the others cramped up all together.

All Lucas could do was smile.

* * *

**-Looks like Kirby plan was somewhat successful! He managed to get Ness to talk to Lucas. But, looks like Ness still doesn't really accept Lucas as a friend.. yet. He still calls him a "newbie". Will Ness EVER open up to Lucas? Be strong Lucas!-**

**AN-sorry again for the long update...just loaded with homework and I had to fill in some people at my work too. But luckily, I brought my laptop to my work today! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review :)**

**BTW, starting now I'm going put a little extra things at end of each chapter. Just to have a bit of humor in this story. The characters may be OOC, but that makes it funny right? (I'll try my best...I'm not the best at making humorous things.)**

**--**

**Lucas-(sighs)**

**Snake Rope- What wrong Lucas?**

**Lucas- It seems like Ness still doesn't like me being around...**

**Snake Rope-What makes you say that?**

**Lucas-Well, he still calls me a newbie and what not...Not by my name...**

**Snake Rope-Don't worry, he'll slowly start to open up to you. Just give it a bit of time.**

**Lucas-How long will that take? Sounds like a pain the butt to wait for someone to be your friend...**

**Snake Rope- (Sweatdrops) What happened to the "I'm going to try my best, to make Ness my friend" Lucas; in the last chapter go?**


	6. Sublesson: How to enrage the life of

**AN-My friend mostly thought of this idea. But, we made it for getting humor around this story, not to make fun of anything. I think my story isn't on the humor side. So, we got this idea to make a "sub-chapter" for like every 4-5 chapter. Maybe even less...I dunno. To be honest with you, this idea also effects me (you will see why ;P) and probably almost everyone. **

**Please DON'T TAKE OFFENSE to this chapter, or flame this story. It's just random humor. By the way, in these sub-chapters. It's going to in "script format".**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, everything is rightfully owned by nintendo and etc. ****All I own is this laptop I'm typing on.**

**Without further a do. Onwards to Sub-Chapter number 1!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sub-Chapter: Sub-lesson- How to enrage the life of another's life through common sense, Part 1.**

**Ness: Hi, I'm Ness**

**Lucas: And I'm Lucas...Hey...I thought you hated my guts. You're usually an asshole if I'm near you. **

**Ness: Hmm, that is very true...HEY!**

**Lucas: ...Wow, what a delay reaction, I pity you. **

**Ness: Shut up, Lucas! After this sub-chapter, I'm going to go back to my usual self and HATE your guts again. ****If you are within 2 inches from me, I swear I'll beat the crap out of you.**

**Lucas: Ah...right, whatever. Anyways, hurry up, let's get to the point.**

**Ness: Oh right! So Lucas, are you really a girly girl in other fan fictions, other than this one?**

**Lucas: Ummm… huh, really!? ****Th…This is an outrage how could such a thing be possible!! I swear this will be the last you hear of a girly Lucas. I SWEAR I CAN CHANGE!!**

**Ness: You don't need to be that serious you know. The imagination of fans is nearly impossible to contain, let alone change. If the overall trend, depicts you as a girly girl just go with it. There's no point in trying to change, what you can't change.**

**Lucas: Yeah, but-**

**Ness: Exactly, if the fans sees Lucas as girl, just accept that. If the fans see me as a hothead mental kid, I should just accept that. If-**

**Lucas: Hey, moron don't interrupt me! The fan fiction world shouldn't assume my mental state through only a couple of my strange actions. People should do proper research and have convincing evidence that I would do such actions.**

**Ness: Yeah, but this is the Fan fiction world we are talking about, a world of infinite ideas and imaginations, the boundless process of stories being presented to the public in hopes that their passion and dreams will come true.**

**Lucas: … Yeah… right. More like a bunch of yaoi freak, otaku geeks, pairing addicts, game obsessed NEET. Assuming the personalities of all of their favourite characters through strange and awkward methods, I mean have _you _even read this stuff before!? Yaoi/yuri pairings between two totally unrelated characters, completely obscure stories about random coincidences, acts of forbidden love, emo/morbid event happening to characters, and the list goes on and ON!!**

**Ness: Uh...Are you okay?… **

**Lucas: I'm in Despair! The world of fans assuming the mental state and personalities of different copyrighted characters, in strange love pairings and/or obscure story lines, has left me in despair!**

**Ness: B… but isn't that quote a copyr- **

**Narrator: TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME!!**

**Lucas: W...wait a...stupid narrator get out of here, FOO!!**

**Ness: Oh dear, guess our time is up see you next time!!**

**THE END?**

**Afterwards: The after messages of the sub-lesson**

**Ness: I apologize to all the people who find this sub-lesson/chapter offensive. I assure you all, that this sub lesson did not mean any ill-will towards the wonderful fans and all of their creative stories. I would also like to remind you that this sub lesson is no where in chronologically order or in influence with the actual storyline. Thank you, for reading and have a nic-**

**Lucas: Hey! What the... Ness what are you doing?! Idiot I went to the bathroom for five minutes an-**

**Narrator: THANKS FOR VIEWING AND GOODBYE!!**

**Lucas: WHAT!?**

**To be continued...:P**

* * *

**AN-Well...looks like Ness took all the words from my mouth. All I have to say is, I hope you enjoyed this sub-chapter. Some of these ideas may not be true. But, again don't take offensive to it, this idea also effects me, however I didn't take much from it. Just remember, this isn't to make fun of ANYTHING! I totally respect those who write fan fictions with passion and/or for fun. Ironically, one or two of Lucas's quotes are copyrighted :P.**

**Remember Ness is in the same boat as you! (Everyone one loves Ness right? :P I sure do!) Hope you had some laughs with this chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think of a sub-chapter...nothing too harsh 'kay?**

**Please Review! :D**

**See you in chapter 6 and in the next sub-chapter! **


	7. NOTE

**AN- Hi, there… I know that I can't make a chapter out of just an author's notes (I'm ashamed to do this) but I had no choice to. Anyways, the point for this author's note is that I've deleted this special chapter for…now. But, I'll be putting it back up when Thanksgiving comes in the US on November 27****th****(which is like…2 weeks?) So don't worry I'll be posting it back up! Thank you for taking the time reading this, and I hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the inconvenience **

~BabyAngel22


	8. Lesson6: How to train someone new

********

-Kirby and the others leaves Ness alone to help train Lucas for upcoming battles. And to build up their friendship. However, Ness isn't going to go easy on Lucas, just because he's new. He's going to go hardcore on him. Is Lucas up for it? -

**NOTICE!-I'm going to take off my special chapter about Thanksgiving in a week or so. Don't worry, I'm posting it up when Thanksgiving hit's the U.S. around November. So look forward to it.**

**AN-Sorry for the long wait! (Bows) I had a few days of writers block and other stuff going on. By the way, this chapter has action in it. (Yay! Violence!... Jk :P) I think I've introduced all the main characters in this story now. So there's going to be "character profiles" at the end of each chapter. This will continue for about 4-6 chapters. So the little scenario things will be put on hold until then. Oh and _italics _means speaking in the character's in mind.**

**Oh! I update my profile frequently too. So you can check on my chapter's progress.**

**And thanks for all the review and favs people!**

**Without further a do. Onto the story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lesson 6- How to train somone new.**

After lunch, our little rag tag group decided to go to the training room. However, one seemed to be not thrilled with this idea.

"Ahh, so _why _are we here again?" asked Ness, who was irritated

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "I told you like a thousand time. Were here to help Lucas train for upcoming brawls...Geez, do you have short-term memory loss?"

Ness narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Pikachu...But, why do _I_ have be in here?"

"Because, you are going to be Lucas's tutor." Nana explained

Ness twitched at what Nana said. "WHAT? Please tell me that you didn't say I was that Newbie's tutor! " He snarled

Nana sighs and repeats herself. "Yes, you are going to be Lucas's tutor."

"What the hell? I never agreed to that!"

"Yeaaahhh, we decided _for _you." Popo said.

"Why the hell me?!" argued Ness.

Toon Link rolls his eyes. "_Because, _last time I checked you and Lucas have similar powers."

"Yeah, and you can build some friendship with him too!" Pikachu added

"I will never be friends with a wimp like him!" Ness angrily pointed at Lucas; who was standing in corner of the room.

Kirby knew that Lucas wouldn't grow strong emotionally if his friends kept on defending him.

"Lucas...stop being afraid of Ness. You have to stand up to him! Show him your inner strength. Don't let your friends fight your battles for you!" Kirby whispered to Lucas.

"'I-I know, but, I'm still scared of him going psycho on me..." Lucas whined

Kirby sighs "I've said it many times now, and I'll say it again. I've got your back all the way. Also, he won't go "psycho" on you. He's around us, he would never beat the crap out of you in front of us."

"Yeah..But..."

Kirby punches Lucas lightly on the arm. "Come on, you can't always be a wimp. Stand up to Ness, if you don't you'll never get anywhere with him. I know you can do it!"

Trusting Kirby's words of encouragement. Lucas puts his foot down and stands up to Ness.

"P-Please don't say such things about me. You don't even know me. Give me a chance to prove myself! I promise to try my best, please teach me." Lucas begged

"..." Everyone, except for Kirby was at silence. For the first time Lucas actually spoke up and tried defend himself.

Upon seeing Lucas's determination, Ness smirked somewhat evilly.

"Heh, you have lots of guts to say that, Newbie. Fine, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. But, don't you_ dare _think I'll go easy on you. This is going to be hardcore training, so no bawling your eyes out if you get hurt. Got it?" Ness said

Lucas saluted like a solider ready for war. "Yes sir! I understand! I won't let you down." He exclaimed

Ness adjusted his hat. " Hmm...That's what I like to hear." He smirked

Popo put an hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Good luck, buddy. Your going to go through intense training, don't get too hurt."

Lucas nodded.

The rest of the group headed for the exit. "Well see ya in like an hour!"

"Hey wait! Where are you guys going?! Aren't you going to keep an eye on us?" Lucas stopped them.

Kirby waved it off. "Nah, Ness is a pro in PSI. Plus, were going to train somewhere else. We don't want to be here when Ness uses his PSI."

"But I-..."

"Yeah...So like we said see ya in an hour or so! Don't let yourself get killed!" Kirby teased and slammed the door, leaving the two PSI users alone.

Lucas fell on his knees. "Wait! Don't leave me!"

Ness stepped up to him. "Get up. If you want to be a true fighter you have to learn how to be independent and stand on your own."

Lucas stopped moping and stood up. Eye to eye with Ness.

"Are you ready?" Ness asked getting into his fight stance.

Lucas nodded "Yes!" He too got into his fighting stance.

"PK FIRE!" Ness shot a bolt of fire from his hands. Catching Lucas off guard, scorching him.

"Ow! Hey, what a cheap move!" Lucas grunted in pain.

Ness ignored him, running towards Lucas. "No whining! You have to prepare yourself for the unexpected! PK FIRE!" He shot another bolt of fire.

Lucas quickly dodged out of the way. Running away from Ness in the progress.

"Coward!" Ness called out to him. "See if you can run away from this... PK THUNDER!" He steered the ball of lighting towards himself.

Lucas stopped and looked back. "Ness! What are you doing?!"

Once the ball made contact with his body he launched himself. Hitting Lucas in the back at full speed, throwing him towards a wall. Cracking it. "AHH!"

"Running away will get you no where, Newbie. Hope you learned that lesson." Ness said, obviously not caring about Lucas.

"Ow! Ow! That really hurt..." Lucas stood up with a few scratches and bruises on him from the cracked wall.

"Stop complaining and put up a fight already!" Ness ran towards Lucas with a bat in hand.

"WHA!" Lucas was surprised and stuck out his hands in front of him. "P-PK FIRE!" Hitting Ness, making him fall back a few centimeters away from Lucas.

"Looks like your PK Fire has more fire power to it...It can knock others back quite a distance."

"..." Lucas wiped his face with his hands to get the dust off of him.

"Well, let see how you can handle this! PK FLASH!" He flew a huge green light towards Lucas.

Lucas dodges again while it explodes on the spot. "Don't look at it! Don't look at it! It'll blind me!" Lucas reminded himself mentally, shutting his eyes tight.

"Hmm...Good. Too bad you let your guard down!" Ness hammered Lucas with his bat.

"UGH!" Lucas screamed in pain, clutching his aching side.

"Oh, did I hit to hard for you? Well, no pain no gain right?!" Ness called out to him. " Now get up! And fight back! If you don't, you'll get no where in this tournament!"

Lucas grunted in pain, but slowly got up onto his two feet.

"Lets see if you can dodge this...PSI PARALYSIS!" Ness shot out a fast moving electrical current. (Note: I really don't know what PSI paralysis looks like)

Lucas jumps and barely dodges the attack. As he hits the ground, Lucas once again moans in pain and falls to his knees.

"Newbie! You can't always dodge my PSI, absorb it with your magnet!" Ness suggested to him.

Lucas tries to stand up. "What magnet are you talking about?" He asked.

"You have concentrate! Hurry up and use it! Or else you won't survive this training!" Ness was getting ready to charge up an PSI attack.

Lucas stuck out his hands in front of him. "Come on, PSI! Concentrate! Concentrate!" He concentrated hard, hoping something good was going to happen.

"Newbie! Ready or not...I'm going to attack you!...PK ROCKING!" Ness shot out multicolor of PSI energy.

"PSI MAGNET!" Lucas called out without thinking and putting up a purplish blue magnet in front of him. Absorbing in the incoming PK attack, healing him a bit in the process.

Lucas stared in amazement. "Wha? This type of shield is way different from the others I've used in the past. Also, it healed me a bit too." He thought.

"Looks like you you learned a new move. Not bad! Not bad for a newbie!" Ness smirked. "Now are you ready to _actually_ fight back?"

Lucas clenched his fist and grew a little bit bolder. "Yes!" He charged up his PSI.

"Well, here I come!" Ness charged forward with his bat.

"Ah!" Lucas dodges Ness's swing. "PK LOVE!" He shoots hexagons towards Ness's unguarded back.

"Urgh..." Ness falls on the floor, but quickly recovers.

Lucas started to pant a bit. But, still had the determination to prove himself. "Wow...you sure are strong..."

"Heh, worry about yourself. Your okay for a newcomer, though." Ness snickered has he pulls something out from behind his back.

"What is that?" Lucas asked as pointed to the object that looks like a pair of bunny ears.

"Oh it's a bunny hood, something that will help me..." He puts it on.

Lucas couldn't help, but giggle at how silly Ness looked with bunny ears sticking out.

"Funny huh? I'll show you what this little bunny hood can do!" He dashed towards Lucas.

"What the? So fast!" Lucas tries to dodge all of Ness's attacks.

"Dodging is good and all. But, it won't let you win a match!" Ness hits him with his yo-yo.

Lucas stands his ground, but winces in pain from the yo-yo hit. "Your too fast though! How can I attack you?"

"Use your opponent's speed to your advantage! Predict when their going to strike! Once you see an opening...Strike!" Ness suggested to him, throwing an PK fire at him.

Lucas jumps up to the air, only to see Ness's grinning face in front of him. "Oh Sho-!" Ness spiked him to the ground with his foot.

Lucas hits the floor with his stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him. "NNHH!"

Ness lands in front of him. "Get up...were far from being done with this training."

Lucas struggled to pick himself up. His stomach was pounding in pain, making him feel like gagging.

"PK THUNDER!" Ness shouts out aiming a ball of lighting towards Lucas.

Rolling out of the way, Lucas put his hands in front of him. "PSI MAGNET!" Absorbing the ball of light, healing him a slight bit.

"Good, good. At least your using that technique...let see if you can take this." Ness bolts it towards Lucas with his bat.

"Okay...he's coming..." Lucas thought, getting ready. Once Ness was near him, Lucas quickly jumps out the way.

"What the he-!" Ness was caught off guard ramming into the wall.

"Yes! Chance!... PK LOVE!" He points his fingers downwards, and shoots PSI energy towards Ness. Hitting him directly.

"Nhhh..." Ness grunted in pain, but slowly got back to his feet.

Lucas stared in amazement. "Woah! You can still stand after that attack?"

"Don't underestimate me. I've taken more brutal attacks than that." Ness smirked, tossing the bunny hood aside. "Here I come!"

"Do your best!" Lucas called out.

Ness ran towards Lucas once again, getting ready to fire another PSI attack.

"Alright, he's going to fire another PSI attack. I'm going to use my magnet to absorb it." Lucas planned, mentally.

Lucas got ready to dodge. But, to his surprise once Ness got near him. He jumped up in the air and went behind Lucas. "Wha?!"

"PSI PARALYASIS!" Ness shot out an electrical current.

"Dang it!" Lucas tried his best to dodge, only to be hit in the legs. His legs started go numb and could barely move them. "What the? What did you do?"

Ness grinned. "Oh well, I was aiming for your whole body. But, your legs are good enough. At least you can't move now. To answer your question. PSI Paralysis makes any body part it comes in contact with, numb for a few minutes."

Lucas attempted to move his legs, but failed to. "Shoot, I'm completely helpless!" He thought.

"Lucas! Lucas! Use me!" Snake Rope came out his pocket.

"Snake Rope? What can you do? I can't move!" Lucas asked.

"Trust me, kid! Once the red-capped kid comes near you. Just throw me towards him. I'll do the rest." Snake Rope replied.

Ness stepped up to him. "So, I guess your helpless now huh?"

Lucas smirked. " I'm not finished yet! Go Snake Rope!" He threw Snake Rope, which had a tight grip on Ness's shirt.

"What the heck is this thing?!" Ness asked, suprised at the trick move.

"I'm not a thing, my name is Snake Rope. I'm pretty useful for grabbing things. Such as yourself... Now, Lucas pull!" Snake Rope commanded.

Lucas yanked on Snake Rope, bringing Ness in his grasp. He headbutted him a few times, and then used his PSI powers to throw him towards a wall, face-first. Causing a crack in the wall.

Lucas's legs started to get some feeling back. So he limped towards the downed Ness.

"I've got to admit. That was pretty impressive, Newb." Ness gets up wipping the small trace of blood from his mouth.

Lucas smiled. "Thanks. You too."

Ness staggers before getting back on his feet. "I'm not finished yet." He got his bat out.

Suddenly, Lucas fell to his knees, panting.

Ness stood up tall. "Heh, out of breath already?" He asked.

"No... just felt a bit light-headed there..." Lucas got up and put on his fighting stance. "I'm fine now."

_"What the heck just happened there? Why did I feel like that?...Maybe I'm getting a bit tired, that's all." _He thought.

"Well, that would be pretty pathetic if you were." Ness smirked, then ran towards Lucas once again.

_"Please work!" _Lucas put his hands together into the air. "PK FREEZE!" He shot out an huge blue snowflake.

"What the..."Ness was caught off guard and was hit with the attack. Freezing him into a block of ice.

"Wha?! I actually did it?" Lucas was surprised of himself. He looks at the block of ice. "Well, here my chance!" He charged forward with his...stick, and started to hit it continuously.

The block of ice shattered, after a few hits. Making Ness hit the ground, shivering.

He got up quickly and stared at Lucas. "W-What k-kind of a-attack was t-that?" He chattered his teeth.

"I'm pretty surprised my self. But, it's PK freeze." Lucas responded.

Ness still shivered. "T-that is o-one a-attack I n-never mastered. P-Pretty good I h-have to a-admit." He tried to put up a smirk.

"Well, there's going to be much more." Lucas said, getting his PSI ready.

Ness stopped shivering and got ready. "Then come get some..."

* * *

**After2 hours of intense training...**

Kirby and the gang came back to check up on the two PSI users.

Toon Link burst through the door. "Hey, were back!...Woah! What happened here?"

They were suprised that every wall and corner had been cracked. Some of the wall had chipped off to. And the floor was badly damaged too.

"Looks like a tornado went through here or something." Pikachu answered.

Kirby shoved both Toon Link and Pikachu out of the way. "Holy crap! What did you guys do in here?!" He asked the two teens, who were panting.

Ness was bruised up and had cuts on his face. But, it wasn't as bad compared to Lucas's injuries. He had dried up cuts on his face,legs and arms. Plus, he was pretty bruised up too.

Ness glared at Kirby. "What does it look like? We were training here, hardcore style."

"Yeah...and I thought you guys were...coming back in an hour... not two." Lucas breathed heavily.

Everyone winked, except for the two PSI teens. "Yeah... about that, we purposely did that. Because we wanted you to build friendship between, red-hat guy over there." Popo smirked.

"If you guys didn't come after an another hour, I would've been dead!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Aww come on, your exaggerating Lucas." Nana said.

Lucas shook his head. "No, Ness was like a tank when he was training me!"

"Well... it's kind of true." Kirby agreed

"HEY!" Bellowed Ness.

Toon Link clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Well, torture is over for Lucas...for now. How about you guys clean up yourselves and we'll meet you in the Rec room.I think that's enough fighting for today."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

_"What does he mean for now?" _Lucas asked himself

* * *

**Dorm hallway...**

Ness was the one to go ahead. While Lucas slowly straddled behind him. Then a jolt came across to him.

"Wait!" Lucas called out to Ness.

He turned around. "What is it?"

"I can't get into Kirby's room. I Don't have the key!"

Ness shrugs. "So, what? Not my problem, just go find him and get his key." He suggested.

Lucas starts to play with his fingers. "Um... can't I just go in our room?"

"No." He rejected with no hesitation.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't allow newbs." He answered.

"That's a bad answer. Plus were roommates."

"Not in my eyes."

Lucas looks down in disappointment.

Ness remembered that he had to _at least try _to be nice to Lucas.

Ness sighs. "Alright I _guess _you can come. But, I get dibs on the shower first."

Lucas looks up at smiles. "Thank you so much!"

--

**Earthbound Room...after both of them take 10 minutes showers...**

Both of them had to change out of their sweating clothes and threw them into the laundry. Lucas was wearing a red striped shirt. While Ness was wearing (yeah... you guessed it) his shirt.

Lucas was on his part of the bunk, rubbing his scars and bruises on his body. "Ow ow ow..." He grunted in pain trying to bandage his cuts.

Ness was getting annoyed by Lucas grunting. "Hey newbie, do you mind?"

Lucas looks over at Ness. "Sorry, but these bruises and cuts hurt real bad." He explained. "You went pretty rough on me back there."

"Well, quit your complaining. Your going to get even more hurt in this tournament. Those small injures are nothing."

"Yeah well..." Lucas notices that Ness's face, arms and legs were injured-free. "Wait a minute... why aren't you covered in cuts and bruises anymore?" He asked.

"Don't act dumb. It's obvious that I used PK Healing." He narrowed his eyes at Lucas.

"Well...isn't that kind of cheating?"

Ness looks at him like he's crazy. "No, it's only cheating if I'm using it in battle. If it's outside, it's completely fine."

Lucas looked dumbfounded. " Oh I see... then I'll try." _"But, I'm not sure if I can do it right..."_

"PK Healing!" He put his arm on his legs first. After the glow of light settled. The injures were slightly gone, but still visible. "What?"

Ness comes over to see Lucas's work. "Hmph, looks like you still haven't mastered healing yet. Huh?"

Lucas looks down with a sadden face. "Sadly, no...I've forgotten how to use it properly."

Ness sighs. "Well...I guess I can treat you to something for your hard work today. Stay still." He puts his hands on Lucas's back. "PK Healing!"

Lucas was engulfed by a bright light. He was starting to feel refreshed. After the light went away, Lucas looks all over his body. All his injures have disappeared.

"Wow, that was amazing healing Ness! Thanks." He complimented.

Ness crosses his arms nodding at his work, making him feel good inside.

"Well, don't think I'll ever do that again. I just felt sorry for you." He warns Lucas.

Even though his tone of voice made Lucas a bit sad, He still put up a smile. He felt like every time he talked to Ness. He was peeling tiny layers of his shell that bordered him and Ness's friendship.

* * *

********

AN- Well, that's all for chapter six. Hope you all enjoyed it! Plus, I have my friend that is beta-reading for me. So updates are slower though T_T. So, what do you this chapter?

Please review! :)

**Character Profile 1**

**Series-Mother 3/Earthbound 2**

**Japanese name- Ryuka**

**Hair color- Blonde**

**Eye color- Blue**

**Age-13**

**Usual appearance-Red and yellow striped t-shirt, yellow and redish orange sneakers, jean shorts, huge head and a blond cowlick.**

**Personality-Timid, shy and kind. Coward and wimp. Can grow strong, courageous and bold if the situation calls for it.**

**Talents-Can talk to animals, uses PSI, running away at mach 5 speed and tripping on nothingness.**

**Favorite food- Omelets**

**Family- Older twin brother; Claus (deceased), Mother; Hinawa (deceased), Father; Flint, Dog;Boney.**

**Wish list- To see his brother and mother again. And be together as a whole family again.**

**-Lucas from the Earthbound series-**


	9. Lesson7:How to spend a day being sickP1

**-Lucas wakes up feeling more light-headed and sick, the next morning. But, he doesn't want to tell anyone about his condition. However, he can't keep it a secret for long. Especially, when he has to go through another training session with Ness.-**

**AN-Short chapter this time. This is going to be a two parter chapter, because it was getting a bit on the long side. And I think people get bored of reading long chapters sometimes, so I've divided this one into two parts. (Sorry for the inconvience!) Also, I've left you readers at a semi-cliffhanger at the end. (I'm so evil.) So I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews and favs again!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Lesson 7- How to spend a day being sick (Part 1)**

**The next morning…**

Lucas was sleeping peacefully, until he was awaken by a squeaky cheerful voice.

"Wakie Wakie, Lucas! It's morning!"

Lucas slowly opens his eyes to see Kirby's face staring right at him.

"Wha!" He jumps out of his bed. "Don't do that! You scared me!" He was clutching his chest.

"Well, good morning _to you_." Kirby pouted.

Lucas scratches his bed-head. "Oh sorry I forgot my manners. Good morning, Kirby." He greeted.

Kirby smiles. "It's okay. By the way, nice bed-head you got there."

Lucas frantically tries to make it a bit better, but fails. "I can hear the sarcasm in you-" He then drops to the floor, panting heavily.

"Ah!" Kirby runs to Lucas's aid. "Lucas! You okay?" He asked, putting his arms on Lucas's back.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…I think I just used to much…of my powers yesterday…That's all." He reassured Kirby, still panting.

Kirby patted Lucas on the back. "Are you sure? Your kind of pale."

Lucas gently pushes Kirby away. "No, really…I'm fine." He tries to stand up.

Kirby helps him up. "Okay if your sure. But remember, if you start feeling worse. Tell us immediately."

Lucas manages to put up a smile. "Yeah…I will." He walks towards the bathroom. "I'm going…to get ready….for the day."

Kirby looks at him with a worried face. "Okay…I'll wait…"

Lucas closes the door behind him and looks into the mirror. _"Man, I look like a mess…I hope I'm not catching anything."_

The feeling of light-headedness starts once again. But, Lucas grabs onto the sink for support.

"_Oh no…please don't tell me it's…"_

**

* * *

****Cafeteria….**

As usual Kirby and Lucas were the last ones to the tables.

"Hiya guys!" Kirby greets happily.

"Uh…morning…" Lucas waves weakly.

Everyone greets and waves back. Then Pikachu notices something about Lucas.

"Oi Lucas, you okay? You look a bit...out of it today."

Lucas nods his head and waves it off. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just still tired from yesterday's training, that's all. Don't worry about it."

"O-Okay...if you say so."

Ness jumps into the conversation. "Well, you better get your strength back again. You'll be training with me again today. And this time I won't go easy on you."

Lucas looks up with widen eyes. "What? You were going easy on me yesterday?"

Ness crosses his arms. "Yeah... sure was. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have all those cuts and bruises." He nodded his head up and down.

"Liar..." Popo coughed.

Ness glares at Popo. "I heard that. You wanna fight or something, Ice boy?"

"Okay, sure why not?" Popo smirked.

Ness was about to hit him with his yo-yo, but decided not to. "NAH, I'm not going to waste my strength on you."

"Coward..." Popo coughed again.

Ness stood up, this time bat in hand. Ready to hit Popo right in the head. "Okay buddy, you asked for it."

He was going to swing his bat down, when a hand caught it. "Toon Link, what are you doing?!"

Toon Link snatches the bat away from Ness. "Can't we just have a peaceful breakfast, without knocking someone's brain out or injuring them in anyway? And Popo stop the insults. You can beat the crap out of each other in battle, but not here."

Both of them sighs and nods their heads. Toon Link gives Ness back his bat and sits back down in his seat.

And so they did, they all ate their breakfast and talked amongst themselves right after.

"So Ness, how was yesterday's training with Lucas?" Nana asked.

"It was alright..." He replied.

Nana was shocked. "Alright? That's all you can say about it? You got pretty beat up yesterday yourself."

Ness shrugs. "Well, I _guess _the newb wasn't something I would've expected."

Pikachu gasped. "Wow, those are some of the words that I wouldn't hear from you, Ness."

"Meh."

Nana turns towards Lucas. "Hey Lucas, what about you? How did it go?"

"It was okay, a bit tiring too... I--blech!" Suddenly, he felt like he wanted to gag. He put his hand over his mouth to try and hold it in.

Nana stood up and put her hands on the table. "Lucas?! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah...you look a bit pale right now." Toon Link adds in.

Lucas stood up from his seat. "S-Sorry...I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." He made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Everyone except Ness, looks at each other with concerned faces.

"I really hope he's okay." Kirby spoke up.

--

As Lucas was running towards the bathroom, Captain Falcon notices the strange blond boy.

_"That kid, I haven't seen him around here...Wonder what's eating him?" _He pondered.

When Lucas got into the bathroom, he automatically pukes into the toilet.

He retches almost everything he ate during breakfast. The smell of his gag was pungent, it made him want to gag even more.

After 3 minutes of gagging, he flushes the toilet and goes to the sink and washes himself, thoroughly.

He puts his hands onto the mirror and stares at his reflection.

_"This must be..."_

--

Lucas exited the bathroom, and notices a man standing nearby.

"Hey kid, you okay? I saw you bolting it to the bathroom not to long ago. And I also heard you retching a bit in there."

Lucas nods his head. "I'm...fine. But I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked.

"The names Captain Falcon, and I don't believe I've seen you around here before. You look awfully similar to Ness. You related to him somehow? Perhaps brothers or cousins?"

Lucas nearly fell over. "Ah...no were nothing of the sort. Were just from the same series, that's all. Were not even close to being related." _"Let alone friends..."_

"Oh, I see. That's cool. At least we have another representative for the Earthbound series. That Ness seems so lonely in his room. Throughout this whole tournament, he always had a room to himself." Captain Falcon said. "That is, until now. I'm sure he's happy that your his roommate now."

"Yeah...I hope so too." Lucas muttered.

Captain Falcon puts a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Well, are you really sure that your alright kid?"

Lucas puts up a smile. "Yes...really, I'm super fine. I think I just ate a bit too much during breakfast." The feeling of light-headedness came back once again. But Lucas kept his cool. _"Darnit, not again!"_

"But you look-"

Lucas takes Captain Falcon's hand off his shoulder. "Even though we just met, thank you for concerning about me, Captain Falcon. But I'm just fine and dandy. I have to get going now, see ya." He starts to walk off.

"Hey kid, Wait!" He called out to him.

Lucas turns around. "Yeah?"

"I didn't catch your name. What is it?" He asked.

Lucas puts on a weak smile. " Please call me Lucas." He runs off this time.

Captain Falcon looks at his hand.

_"That kid's hand...it was feeling hot. And his face...I don't think he's alright..."_

--

Lucas went back to his group of friends, who gave him worried looks as he sat back down.

"Ahh..Lucas? Maybe you should go to the doctors. Your pale as a sheet." Popo suggested.

Lucas waves his arms in defence. "No _really, _I'm fine guys! You don't need to worry about me."

They just kept on staring at him.

Lucas's face started to turn red. "Um...can you not stare at me? Your making me feel uneasy."

"Like I said, Lucas. If you start to feel worse, tell us." Kirby reminded him. "I don't know if it's me, but you look more worse, than you were this morning."

Pikachu cuts in. "Yeah...and why did you run to the bathroom covering your mouth?"

"Because...um...I just ate too much breakfast today. So I felt like throwing up." He replied.

Toon Link widened his eyes. "You threw up?!" He exclaims.

"Yes but, everything is a-okay now." Lucas did a "okay" sign with his fingers. _"Not really...I still feel sick..."_

Ness slams his hand on the table. "Well, if your okay now. How about we go to the training rooms now?"

Everyone looks at Ness.

"Um...Ness, maybe we should hold the training session until tomorrow. You know, with Lucas's condition right now. It might be not a good idea to go training." Nana suggested.

"Yeah and if your unlucky he might give you his illness too." Pikachu nudges him in the side.

"No...it's fine..." Lucas speaks up. Everyone turns their attention to him. "I think exercising, will make me feel better."

Everyone exchanges glances at each other. "Okay if your sure..." They all said in unison.

Ness smirks. "I like your determination, Newb."

**

* * *

****Training room...**

"Okay well, were going to come back in an hour. And were coming back for sure...were worried about Lucas's health." Pikachu tells the two PSI users.

"What _are_you guys? His parents?" Ness scowls.

Pikachu narrows his eyes. "No, were just worried that's all. And Ness try go easy on him, just for today."

Ness looks away. "_Yeah right_, as if I'll ever do that."

Pikachu rolls his eyes and closes the door.

Ness turns towards Lucas. "Okay Newb, you ready to go?"

Lucas gets into his stance. "Yes!" He breathed heavily.

Before striking, Ness sees something off about Lucas. He tilts his head. "Hey, your face looks a bit red now... Are you sure your up for this?" He asks.

Lucas kept his fighting stance. "Yes..."

He dashed towards him. "Here I come then!...PK Shove!"

Lucas rolls over and dodges it, but his time getting up was slow. _"My body...it feels like 2x it's weight...why?"_

"What's wrong? Hurry and get back on your feet!" Ness called out.

Lucas struggles getting back onto his feet. "Sorry..." He apologized.

"PK FLASH!" Ness fires a bright green light.

Lucas reaction time was slowing down too. "PSI MAG-..Agrh!" He was hit directly by the attack, flinging him back.

Ness steps up to the downed boy, with bat in hand. "Hmm...your timing is a bit off today. No matter, hurry and get up."

Lucas staggers before getting up, panting and breathing heavily.

Ness keeps his distance between him and Lucas. " Newbie! Concentrate!" He calls out.

At that moment, Lucas was beginning to feel very dizzy. Ignoring his condition, he charged PSI energy into his fingertips.

"Good...now take this! PK ROCKING!" Ness charged up his strongest PSI attack and fired it.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. His vision was becoming blurry and he couldn't concentrate anymore_. "I think I've reached my limit_..." He thought.

The incoming attack hits Lucas directly, throwing him back like a rag doll.

Everything went silent for Lucas as he hit the floor. As he blacked out, the last thing he heard was someone shouting his name. "LUCAS!"

**

* * *

****AN- Sorry I left you readers on a cliffhanger! But, I just had too :P. But, don't worry people! I'll have the second part done soon! I don't know when it'll be up though so please be patient. Oh, there won't be a character profile until the end of the second part. So I'm going to be a hypocrite and do a mini-scenario in place of it.**

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review :)**

**--**

**No school?**

**Ness: Hey, Lucas. I've been wondering this for a long time. But, why do we miss school just to this tournament thingy?**

**Lucas: What's school?**

**Ness: WHAT?! You don't know what school _is?_**

**Lucas: Nope...I didn't have one back at home.**

**Ness: Wow you are _so _lucky! School is a horrible place to go to!**

**Lucas: Why is that?**

**Ness: Because your piled up with homework and have no free time with yourself or friends!**

**Lucas: Home...work? Sounds painful.**

**Ness: Hell yeah it is! Come to think of it. I'm kind of glad that I get to miss school just to go to this tournament. There's no homework and studying to do.**

**Lucas: Yeah... but, you get the crap beaten out you here.**

**Ness: I rather have fighting school than educational school! I like fighting. Beating others and glooting about it in front of their face is fun!**

**Lucas: -takes a few steps back- I think I'd rather have an education then beating the crap out of other people. Plus, I wouldn't want you as my classmate in fighting school.**


	10. Sublesson XX How to commence a

**AN-Happy late Halloween! Sorry, I posted this a day after Halloween, but it took a while to finish this sub-lesson! We had a bit of writer's block x_x. Anyhow, I hope you people enjoyed Halloween, I sure did! Well, this a special treat before we forget about Halloween for this year! I hope you like this sub-chapter!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Sub-lesson XX**

**How commence a celebratory event in which none other has foreseen, in exception to the media and consumer usage, its fine.**

**Lucas: Ah, such a relaxing day, the sun is gleaming, the leaves are falling and the air is rich with autumn smells. Ah, yes this is the life, nothing to do, but stretch out on a summer lawn chair sipping lemonade and enjoy the fall scene. Ah, how I wish this day could last forever.**

**Ness: LUCAS, LUCAS it****'****s an EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY!!!**

**Narrator: AS SOON AS OUR YOUNG HERO LUCAS SETTLES IN. THE STARTLING VOICE OF NESS ARISES! WHAT EMERGENCY COULD NESS BE YELLING ABOUT? WHAT WILL OUR HERO, LUCAS DO IN THIS SITUATION? ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE FOUND IN THIS SEASONS NEW EDITION OF THE SUB-LESSONS: GREAT DETECTIVE LUCAS-KUN!!!**

**Lucas: WHAT!! As predictable as **_**that **_**was, what is so important that you disturbed my perfect relaxing autumn day to your irritating voice. And how the heck did I end up in this detective cloak and hat. This is a mysterious, OUTRAGE!!**

**Ness: Oh, my sincere apologizes. I forgot my manners, good day to you, Detective Lucas-kun, your reputation holds deep that no matter what the case maybe, your skills as a great detective holds true. Despite being in such a ripe age. That is why I acquire your skills for a case today, if you please, sir. **

**Lucas: Don****'****t ignore me, FOO! You better not be acting like this just because its Halloween and what****'****s with the suffix?! Since when did you add a suffix to the end of **_**my **_**name?! Who gave you the right to add a suffix anyways. It****'****s my name, shouldn****'****t **_**I**_** decide who gets the right to put a suffix at the end of my name!!**

**Ness: Hey Lucas-kun, where****'****s your Halloween spirit. I spend so much time making up that name too!! And haven****'****t you ever wanted to be a detective before. I mean come on its Halloween, lighten up a little.**

**Lucas: First of all, I have never want to be a detective EVER in my life and secondly what Halloween sprit? **

**It****'****s a bunch of company fat cats milking you and all of society out of money through costumes, candy and decorations. Halloween sprit****…****Ha! That is nothing, but a bunch of overrated excuses for selling more stuff. Along with the Christmas sprit, New Years sprit, April Fool****'****s sprit and Labour day sprit.**

**Ness: Wait, the last one is kind of-**

**Lucas: Yes, I know it may seem rather stereotypical of me to join the side of the hippies, protest activists, hobos and random people who had nothing better to do, spread the word that the **_**man **_**has too much control over our lives, but in light of things. I don****'****t think I****'****ll be the last one to have this opinion.**

**Ness: Lucas-kun, Lucas-kun, Lucas-kun, your missing the point. How can something like company control, something that I have only seen on T.V. and the internet exist? Sprit of Halloween isn****'****t about costumes, candy and company profits.**

**Lucas: Then, how do you explain people buying stuff from stores, dressing up in costumes and hand out god knows what****…**** err****…**** I mean candy all at Halloween.**

**Ness: Oh, please that****'****s just holiday fever.**

**Lucas: ****…****Huh?!**

**Ness: Holiday Fever, people are following their natural instincts through the change of the holiday environment is Holiday Fever. People buying decorations, candy and costumes are just following the natural process, in order to survive. **

**Without Holiday Fever people would surely be confused in the new holiday environment and feel left out if not participating in the trends of the holiday environment. So in turn, Holiday Fever is a biological adaptation that allows us to follow the natural law to the world, Survival of the Fittest and continually compete and adapt to the environment. **

**Surely, without Holiday Fever we are not able to live the healthy lives we live today.**

**Lucas: Sometimes, I **_**really**_** don****'****t get you! The world of fat cat companies selling their one time use seasonal items to society has continued since the beginning of the first holiday created and doesn****'****t seem to be slowing down. **

**No matter how many people join the side of protest. I mean even as so many people protest, strike, and set demonstrations of their break dancing abilities, the threat of the so called **_**man**_** seems to linger on and on****…**** Wait! Now that I think about it, we the protester, could be the very causes of commercialism in the Holidays!!**

**Ness: How?!**

**Lucas: Think about it, companies all around the world must had some people power troubles over the course of their existence, ****but instead of fighting the power they accept it. Think of the free publicity we protesters give these companies, being put on the news, newspaper, magazines is all free publicity for these companies. **

**People watching everywhere are drawn from the main point of our protesting issues and are drawn instead to buying the companies latest product. Telling a friend, who doesn****'****t give a **_**crap**_** about the issue, buys from the company, because they are drawn from the main point of your issue. **

**Even us, protester are prone to buy from the very companies we protest against because of subliminal messaging through our own devices!!**

**Ness: Oh, come on Lucas-kun, that****'****s a little extreme isn****'****t it?**

**Lucas: Yeah **_**right**_**, it****'****s the very truth of the matter****…**

**Ness: Lucas-kun, are you okay?**

**Lucas: Oh no! I need to inform the other protesters of this recent development!! Its an EMERGENCY!!**

**Ness: {EMERGENCY****…**** EMERGENCY****…**** EMERGENCY****…****EMERGENCY} Ah, I remember now, Lucas-kun!!**

**Lucas: What now?! And that reminds **_**me**_**, quit adding the suffix to the end of my name, idiot!**

**Ness: Detective Lucas-kun, we need get the scene of the crime. Now!**

**Lucas: Huh, wait a****…**** I have no time for your stupid fake Halloween shenanigans, I need to tell my fellow protester about-**

**Ness: Come on Lucas-kun, you can play with your friends later. We **_**seriously **_**need to solve this case it's a matter of someone's life and death.**

**Lucas: Surprisingly, I sense the seriousness in your words, Ness. If it is about the life of a person, we must solve this case!!**

**Ness: Well said Detective! Now hurry to the scene of the crime!!**

**To be Continued…**

**Next on November, 11, 2008**

**Ness: Until next time, dear fans.**

**

* * *

**

AN- Wow, lots of information and words that I can't comprend in this sub-chapter! :P Yay, the crime starts on Remembrance Day! I hope you people look forward to it! Dont' worry part 2 of my first sub-lesson will continue after this.

Go, Lucas-Kun and Ness!

Happy belated Halloween! And don't forget to eat all your candies!

Please Review :)


	11. Lesson7: How to spend a day being sickP2

**-After Lucas passes out during training, he awakens in the clinic and tells everyone about his illness. He is forced to stay in the clinic for the whole day, but doesn't mean he can't have fun. Later that night he sees something surprising.-**

**Beta-readers note- Hey, this is DaryllStonve. I actually know BabyAngel22 IRL so I can be by her for what needs to be done. She's come all ways already and continues to improve each time I read her work. BA22, keep writing! Oh and time for a cheap, hurtles endorsement: I'll have some fanfiction coming out soon (not in SSB though) so watch for me! **

**AN- Phew... I updated fast this weekend (yay!) But, I won't be able to update for a few weeks. Because report cards are coming out soon, so I want to study ahead to get very good marks (I have 70+ in my subjects). But, keep an eye on my profile I have time to update that. So you can see my progress on my chapters. Thanks for the reviews people again! **

**BTW Claus rulez! XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Lesson 7- How to spend a day being sick (Part 2)**

"Hm... it looks-a like he has a high fever. All we-a can do is-a wait for him to wake up." Dr. Mario explained.

"But Doctor, do you know what's wrong with him?" Pikachu asked.

Dr. Mario shook his head. "I won't-a know until he wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because he hasta tell me if he had felt anything else. Other than-a vomiting and breathing heavily." He explained.

"Oh I see."

Dr. Mario turns his attention to Ness. "Good-a thing you brought him here immediately, Ness. It woulda been worse."

He looks away. "Hmph, stop looking at me like I just saved his life Doc. The Newb collapsed so suddenly, I just felt the need to help him, that's all."

_"So he still has the grudge for-a newcomers."_

Dr. Mario sighed. "Well, even-a so. Thank you."

"Nghh..." Lucas begins to moan.

Everyone rushes to Lucas's side. They noticed that he had tears falling down his redden cheeks.

"Lucas, are you-a okay? Are you in-a pain?" Dr. Mario asked with concern.

They watch as Lucas stirs. "Mom, Claus...please don't leave me alone." He muttered.

Everyone couldn't help, but feel sorry for the blonde boy.

Lucas opens his teary eyes and examined his surroundings. "W-Where am I?" He asked quietly.

"Your in the clinic, Lucas." Nana answered.

Lucas struggles to get off the bed. But, Dr. Mario stops him. "No, you hafta stay in bed. You have a high fever, young man."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lucas asked.

"My name is-a Dr. Mario. I'm the doctor of this household." He introduced himself.

Lucas tilted his head. "You look awfully familiar. Don't you usually wear a red hat and overalls?"

Popo steps in. "No Lucas. Dr. Mario is a clone of the real Mario. He just has a doctor's degree and knows more stuff." He explains.

"Oh I see. So, why am I here?" Lucas asked, looking around the white room.

Toon Link gasped. "You don't remember? You passed out during your training session."

"Oh yeah...I kinda remember. Wait, how long have I been asleep for?"

"For about an hour now." Dr. Mario answered.

"How did I get here in the first place? I don't think I walked here myself." Everyone pointed their fingers at Ness.

Lucas widened his eyes. "Ness?! You carried me here?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He answers coldly.

Lucas sinked into his bed. "Um...no. I was just hoping that I wasn't heavy or anything. I hope wasn't too much trouble."

"Save your sympathy, I don't need it. I've carried more heavier things than you."

"Anyways…"Dr. Mario steps into the conversation. "Lucas, about your-a health. How long have you-a been feeling ill?"

"Since this morning. I felt a bit light-headed yesterday during training. But, it got worse today. I even started to gag, lose my breath and feeling dizzy." Lucas explained.

Dr. Mario rubbed his chin. "Hmm, interesting. It doesn't seem-a like you have the stomach flu. I might hafta to take a blood sample from you."

Lucas face turned horrified. "What?! I have to get a needle?!"

"Yes, but don't worry. It's justa little poke."

Lucas weakly waves his arms. "I'm really afraid of needles. Can't you do something else?"

Dr. Mario shakes his head. "Sorry Lucas, I hafta. It's-a only way to see what's wrong with you."

"But, I know what wrong with…"

Dr. Mario gets his supplies ready. "Please-a hold him down." He asked his friends.

And so they did, pinning his legs and arms down to the bed.

"Guys, how could you be so evil?!" Lucas yelled, struggling to break free.

"Sorry Lucas, we just want you to be better soon." Toon Link apologized.

Lucas feels something wet being wiped onto his arm. And then something rubbery tied around it. He turns his head and sees the needle approaching.

"Oh my gosh! It's the needle! It's going to kill me!" He started to freak out, trying harder break free his friend's hold.

"Lucas, don't look-a at the needle. Please turn-a his head to the opposite direction."

_"I hate it when doctors say that!"_

Kirby pulled his head towards the other side. "Lucas, calm down."

"For a sick kid, your pretty noisy." Ness added in.

Lucas felt the needle go into his flesh. He closed his eyes tightly trying to make the pain go away. He didn't want to dare look at the blood being drained out.

"Okay! All-a done! Now it wasn't so bad, was it?" Dr. Mario puts a band-aid on Lucas's arm.

His friends let go of him and left him with fear in his eyes. "That was torture...." He breathed heavily.

Pikachu pokes his face. "Aw, come on. Don't say it like you just went through an rough sexual inter-" He was punched in the side by Toon Link. "OW!"

"Shut up, you sick minded mouse!" Toon Link scowled

"Hey! I was just teasing him!"

"Well, now that I have a blood sample. I-a can see what's-a wrong." Dr. Mario puts the blood sample into a high-tech machine.

After a few minutes to analyzing, then a sheet of paper prints out.

"Let's-a take a look. " He reads over the sheet of paper and then scratches his head in confusion. "Huh? What is-a this?"

"Is there a problem, Doc?" Toon Link asked.

Dr. Mario shakes his head. "No, it says that nothing is-a wrong with him. But, yet he still has a high fever and all those-a other symptoms."

Lucas; Who was still lying on the bed, breathing heavily. Raises a finger. "I-I think I can shed some light."

Everyone turns their attention to him.

Lucas tries to sit up. "Like I was trying to say before..." He catches his breath. " I know what's wrong with me. But, my illness cannot be treated in anyway or the other. Even with PSI powers." Lucas breaths heavily and starts to sweat.

Nana grabbed his shoulder. "Lucas, your still sick. You don't need to strain yourself, take it easy."

"No...it's fine." He takes Nana's arm off. "Thanks for your concern."

Lucas eyes everyone once again and continues. "My illness is only caused by me learning a new PSI move." They widened their eyes. "And as of yesterday, I leaned a new move while training with Ness." He takes a breather.

"Well, is _there_a way to treat it though?" Pikachu asked.

Lucas shakes his head. "No, I have to suffer through it and let it slide. That could take a day or two, it depends."

"Oh that really sucks." Ness commented.

"I might as well keep you-a in here for tonight. I don't want-a you throwing up on any of the other fighters, or start a commotion." Dr. Mario suggested.

"Yeah, I think so too." Lucas agreed.

Kirby looks up at the clock. "Looks like we missed most of lunch already." He sighed in disbelief.

"Wha! I'm so sorry you guys! I've kept you away from your lunchtime! I'm so sorry for all the troubled I've caused you!" Lucas apologized a hundred times.

Popo waves it off." Don't sweat it, if we hurry we can still get some grub." He starts to walk off, along with his friends.

"Wait for me!" Lucas tries to go after them, but was caught by Dr. Mario.

"Your not-a going anywhere, Lucas. Your still-a ill, please stay in bed and rest."

"He's right Lucas, you should stay here. With a high fever like that, you can barely walk." Nana agreed with Dr. Mario

Lucas struggles from Dr. Mario's hold. "But, I haven't even ate lunch yet. Plus, I threw up most of my breakfast from this morning."

"Don't-a worry, I have food here in the clinic that-a you can eat." Assured Dr. Mario

"Also, we'll come visit you later on today." Pikachu added in. "_Right_Ness?"

"Yeah Yeah, whatever we will." He stared to walk off as the others followed.

"See ya later Lucas, get better soon!." Kirby waved and disappeared from the door.

The room went silent for a moment...

"Well..." Dr. Mario cleared his throat. "Lucas, you-a stay here, while I get-a us some lunch."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

And with that he left the room.

Lucas laid back onto his bed and put his hand on his forehand.

_"Sheesh, I really do have a high fever."_

He then looks at his hands and then makes a sadden face.

_"Whenever, I look at these. It's like a mirror that reflects back that terrifying event at me."_

He put his hands close to his heart.

"Claus...Mom..." He muttered.

Lucas looks up as the door opens. "Hey, blond kid. Are you in here?" The voice asked.

Lucas immediately recognized the voice. "Captain Falcon?! Yes, I'm here!"

He appears from the door. "Hey kid, I passed by some of your friends. I heard you collapsed, so I came to check on you. You okay?" Captain Falcon asked.

Lucas turned red. "Um...I'm feeling a bit better. T-Thank you for your concern."

Captain Falcon walked towards Lucas and puts his hand on Lucas's head. "You still have a pretty high temperature kid. But at least your okay now."

"Um... Can you please call me Lucas?" He asked.

Captain Falcon started to patting his head. "Haha sorry, Lucas. I'm not very good with names."

Lucas grew redder.

"Oh! Another visitor? You sure-a are popular today, Lucas." Dr. Mario commented at the doorway.

Captain Falcon spun around. "Hey Doc, I was just on my way. Just wanting to check up on the Ki-er...I mean Lucas." He corrected himself.

"Oh I-a see. That's-a fine."

As Captain Falcon passed Dr. Mario, he whispered something. "I take it he's Ness's new roommate?"

Dr. Mario nodded with a frown.

"..." Lucas tilted his head. Trying to see what they were whispering about and acting so serious.

"Oh...all I can say is that I wish them both luck." Captain Falcon left the room.

Dr. Mario puts up a smile and walked towards Lucas and hand him a tray of food and a drink. "Here ya go."

"Um...Thank you so much." Lucas thanked.

Dr. Mario took a seat beside Lucas's bed and took a bit out his food. "So tell-a me about yourself, Lucas."

Lucas looks down at his food, staring at his reflection in in his juice. "Um...I will, but if you promise not to cry or shed a tear. I had a pretty hard past."

Dr. Mario puts a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll-a take it like-a grown man."

Lucas looks up. "Okay, well…"

_So, Lucas killed many minutes by telling Dr. Mario his life story. He technically told the Doctor the same story he told Kirby. Just more in detail and depth._

"So, that's my life." Lucas finished, almost on the verge of tears.

Dr. Mario was kind of shocked. "Wow, I-a think out of the fighters here. You had-a the most toughest life! At-a such a young age too!"

"Thank you for your sympathy, Dr. Mario. But, really I don't need it though." Lucas quietly said, wiping his forming tears away.

Dr. Mario puts an arm around Lucas. "Non-sense, such a hard life and-a holding it in is-a not good."

"…I guess your right, sorry." Lucas apologized.

"It's-a okay." He gives Lucas a quick small hug and takes his tray away. "You shoulda rest up for-a while."

Lucas nods. "Okay… and thank you for taking care of me."

"No-a problem. It's-a my job." Dr. Mario smiled and leaves the room.

--

_"Aww! Geeze Lucas, you pushed yourself again? I saw you collapse back there. You really should stop doing that." Claus shook his index finger in shame._

_"Oh Claus, I just didn't want to be a burden for everyone…."_

_"Don't be silly you won't be troubling anyone. And you really should stop apologizing like a trillion times." Claus scowled._

_"Yeah…sorry, Ah! I mean okay!"_

_Claus chuckles._

_"Hey, wait a minute. Look whose talking! You pushed yourself to limit, where you actually got yourself killed!"_

_"Yeah that's true. But, I don't want you to follow my footsteps. I want you to live a long happy life." Claus explained._

_"…Really?"_

_"Yup sure is! Lucas, I know that you are very sensitive. But, don't ever bring back sad memories when you feel like a burden to everyone, because your not. Bring back happy memories that make you feel joyful!" He encouraged._

_"Thanks for the encouragement Claus."_

_Claus smiled. "And remember, Mom and I will always love you and be with you inside your heart."_

_"Okay, I'll try to remind myself that."_

_Claus looks up. "Well, Mom is calling me now. She's making me our favourite dish. So I have to go now, I'll catch you later okay?"_

_"Wait, Claus! Take me with you!"_

_Claus shook his head. "Sorry lil bro, I can't. Your friends are waiting for you. Especially, the Capped one."_

_"What are you talking about?!"_

_"Good-bye, Lucas. Don't worry, I'll say hi to mom for you." He started to fade out_

_"Claus wait!"_

_"It's time to wake up, Lucas…your friends…are…waiting…for you…" His voice trailed off._

**--**

"It's time to wake up, Lucas" Popo gently shook Lucas's sleeping form.

"I say we use Pikachu to jolt him awake." Ness suggested.

"Ness!" Kirby yelled at him.

Lucas slowly opened his eyes. "Ngh…whose there?" He moaned.

"Hiya Lucas! It's us, your friends! Have a long nice nap?" Nana asked.

Lucas rubbed his eyes. "Uh… how long did I sleep for exactly?"

"According to Dr. Mario, you've slept for the whole afternoon and half of the evening. We just finished supper." Toon Link answered.

Lucas yawned. "I must've been sleepier than I thought" He shakes himself awake. "So anyways, why are you guys here?"

"Like we said before. We came ta visit you!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"And look, we brought entertainment!" Kirby held up a whole bunch of board games, a Wii and controllers. "Just so you know, Ness was so worried about you!"

"I heard that Kirby! I was _not_worried about him one bit!" Ness bellowed.

"Don't mind him, he's just acting modest. So, how are you feeling?" Kirby asked.

Lucas felt his forehead. "I think I still have a fever. But, I'm well enough to play."

"Okay good!" He runs over to a conveniently placed wheelie T.V and pushes it near Lucas's bed. And begins to set up the Wii. "Who's up for Mario Kart?"

"I am!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

**

* * *

****After a few hours of fun, games and lots of ROTFL…**

"Haha, oh my god that was so fun!" Lucas wiped his tears of laughter away.

"I agree, that was so funny when Ness was owned by Lucas in Brawl!" Popo teased.

"You, zip it! I told you guys a million times that I was going easy on him."

"Riigghhtt…" Popo sarcastically said.

"Fine, don't believe me then! I was."

"Okay guys, no arguing. All that matters is that we had fun tonight!" Kirby jumped up in enjoyment.

"Yeah…I _guess_." Ness muttered.

Toon Link yawed. "Well, it's getting late now. We should start getting ready for bed or else we'll get yelled at."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They start to pack up their board games and video games.

"See ya in the morning, Lucas. Get well!" Nana waved.

"Get well." His other friends waved back, except Ness; Who just stood there.

Pikachu elbowed Ness in the side. "Where's your manners? Say good night."

"Okay fine. _Good night_!" He gave a small quick wave.

Lucas gave a faint smile and waved back. "Good night and thanks for visiting me."

And so, they left the room.

"Well, they-a sure stayed for a while didn't they?" Dr. Mario came from another room in the clinic.

Lucas jumped up. "Doctor?! You were here the whole time?"

"No, I-a just got here actually. But, I'm-a just assuming."

"Well, your assumption was correct. I hope they weren't much trouble." Lucas started to fidget with his white hospital clothes.

"No it's-a fine. As long as they didn't-a break anything. So, are you hungry? I-a believe you didn't eat supper yet."

Lucas shook his head. "No, I'm just sleepy now. I'll just eat a big breakfast tomorrow morning. Thank you for the offer."

"Okay, then-a I'll go up to my room now. I-a can trust you staying here yourself right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yup, I won't touch anything. I promise."

Dr. Mario smiled. "Good. And by the way I-a left a pitcher of water and glass over there on the table if you-a ever get thirsty."

Lucas nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, good-a night then."

"Good night."

Dr. Mario shuts all lights off and leaves Lucas in the room.

_"Well… I guess I have room to myself now. I better get some shut eye, if I want be better tomorrow."_

He fluffed up his pillow and drifted into dreamland.

* * *

**Late that night...**

Lucas awakened in the middle of the night feeling dehydrated.

He reached for the pitcher of water and glass that the doctor had left for him. Suddenly, he then stopped in his tracks, sensing something.

There was another presence in this room and he could tell it wasn't Dr. Mario. He heard light snoring nearby by his bed. _"Do I have a visitor?"_

He looked around the silent dark room, searching for any shape or form of life.

The room started to light up as the moon was revealed by a passing cloud. The moonlight revealed a sleeping figure slumped over on a chair.

Lucas widened his eyes. _"Out of all people..."_

There was Ness, slumped over on a pillow near the edge of the chair's arm. He was covered with a white blanket and was sleeping peacefully, faintly snoring.

He rubbed his eyes. _"This **has** to be a dream!"_ He pinched himself on the arm to make sure._"Ow, I guess not. But, out of all people, Ness comes to see me! I wonder why?"_

Then a voice went through Lucas's mind. _"...That Ness seems so lonely in his room. Throughout this whole tournament, he always had a room to himself... I'm sure he's happy that your his roommate now."_

Lucas's face turned to a sad face. _"He must've felt lonely being all alone in his room. So maybe, he came here to feel less lonely. I can't help but feel sorry for him..."_

Lucas took his drink of water before going back to his bed. Before he falls asleep again he takes one last glance at the sleeping Ness. _"Oh boy, I can't wait to tell this to Kirby. Tomorrow morning, if I'm feeling better. I'm going to ask Ness why he came to visit me. I hope he'll be honest with me."_

He makes himself comfortable and falls back into his dreamland.

* * *

**AN- I kinda of like this chapter so far :D Oh by the way, there's another character profile at the end (yay!) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See ya soon!**

**Please review! :)**

**Character Profile 2**

**Series- Mother 2/Earthbound**

**Japanese name- Nesu**

**Hair color- Black**

**Eye color- Brown (Yes I know, most people say it's blue. But, it's really how you imagine it being. So I say it's brown.)**

**Age- 13**

**Usual appearance- Blue and yellow striped shirt, red sneakers, jean shorts, huge head and a red baseball hat with a blue bill.**

**Personality- Brave, honest and kind boy. But, in this story he's very rude, cold and anti-social towards newcomers (don't worry he'll warm up ;P). He's a fun person to be around if you get to know him.**

**Talents- Can talk to animals, uses and a master at PSI, awesome gamer and great baseball player.**

**Favorite food- Steak**

**Family- Younger Sister; Tracy, Mom (Some people speculate that she might be Ana), Dad (Some people speculate that he might Ninten), Dog; King**

**Wish list- New baseball bat.**

**-Ness from the Earthbound series-**


	12. Sublesson XX2:How to strike out the

**AN-Yay! I finally got this sub-chapter up!...After a week when I was SUPPOSE to update it. This was meant to be updated on Remembrance day. But, we had HUGE writer's block x_x. Sorry for the wait people! Chapter 8 is still in the works. I haven't had much time to work on it...well because of stuff going on T_T. But, I'll try to update before Christmas though. So don't worry, this fic will never be dis-continued...not by a long shot! This sub-chapter has some humour, but very little. It's all about a murder case a strange unknown town. And there is reference to familiar people for those who've played Earthbound.**

**Oh, if you haven't noticed. I took of my special chapter, because I'll be posting it back up, when Thanksgiving hits the U.S on Nov.27. so look forward to it!**

**Thanks for the reviews again! and**

**ENJOY!**

**_

* * *

_Sub-lesson XX (P2)**

**How to strike out the subject of a culprit in one fell swoop of one creditable case**

**Lucas: So why are we on this train anyways, Ness?**

**Ness: I told you, the scene of case we are investigating is in a old, quiet town in the outskirts of the city. It supposedly has a rather grim role in history involving the first and second world war. And we are investigating the murder of a local millionaire who lives in that town.**

**Lucas: Okay and anymore information about this "millionaire"?**

**Ness: No, I'm sorry, Detective, but it is best we discuss this while meeting the other investigators in this case.**

**Lucas: True, but I just wonder what other mystery lie in this quiet, old town.**

**Ness: Huh?**

**Lucas: It just a case in a forgotten town is bound to have many different loops and turns, but I guess it is best to not think that much.**

**Ness: Agreed, Detective, you better get some rest, this going to be a long and hard case, you'll need all the sleep you can get.**

**---------------------------------------3:35pm, At Train Station-------------------------------------**

**Ness: Lucas-kun, Lucas-kun wake up, Lucas-kun we arrived at the station!!**

**Lucas: W… what? Huh, I guess I fell a sleep.**

**Ness: Hurry, were suppose to meet someone here.**

**Lucas: Who?**

**Ness: An fellow investigator assigned to this case and a old friend of mine.**

**Lucas: An fellow ****investigator? That means you're a…**

**Ness: Yep, an investigator myself. In fact he was the one would called me to bring you here.**

**Lucas: Wait… not that! Since when were **_**you **_**an investigator?!**

**Ness: Since when you were a detective, of course!! Anyways, we should start looking for him.**

**Lucas: Wait I still have-**

**Ness: Oh there he is. James!! Investigator James over here!!**

**James: Oh Ness, how have you being doing? I trust your travels went well?**

**Ness: I am well, thanks and as for the trip it was wonderful in the first class car on the train.**

**James: I expected as much, first class is expensive, you know? In any case did the Great Detective come?**

**Ness: Oh yes, I forgot. Detective Lucas-kun, this is my old friend and head of the investigation team, James Coleman.**

**James: It's a pleasure to meet someone with such a great reputation.**

**Lucas: Likewise I'm sure. Now about the case?**

**James: Oh so the Detective is eager to work, eh?**

**Lucas: Actually, I don't know when I ever became a detective-**

**James: Come, we'll inform you of the case in the car.**

**---------------------------------------3:45pm, Inside the Car----------------------------------------**

**Ness: How long before we arrive at the mansion?**

**James: About 20 minutes, its on the very edge of the town. Now I'm sure, Detective Lucas would like to hear about the case he is investigating.**

**Lucas: Yes, about the millionaire who was murdered?**

**James: Yes, his name was Alan Minch also known as Master Minch around town.**

**Lucas: Alan Minch, huh? Did he have any family living with him?**

**James: We were inform that he lived with his wife and had two children, but as the years progressed his wife died due to chronic illness. Currently both his children should be living with him in the mansion, along with two hired servants.**

**Lucas: Are the children, his sons or daughters? And are any of them suspects to the crime?**

**James: Master Minch's children were his sons and neither of them are suspects currently. Although, we have not had a chance to meet with them yet. But currently-**

**Lucas: You suspect the servants don't you?**

**James: … yes we do… although it's very obvious we can't ignore the fact they were in the mansion when the crime happened.**

**Lucas: Investigator James, please elaborate on the two suspected servants.**

**James: If you wish. The two female servants of the Minch mansion are Miss Rin and Miss Aretha. Miss Aretha was the one who called the police, but was still in the mansion at the time of the crime, along with Miss Rin. Although both denied any involvement with the murder…**

**Lucas: But nobody would admitted that quickly to a crime anyway, right?**

**James: Right!**

**Lucas: And about the actual murder?**

**James: Oh yes about that… Nesscould you please givethe Detectivethe crime scene photos I gave you earlier.**

**Ness: Okay, here Lucas-kun.**

**Lucas: Okay… so he stabbed to death from the looks of it.**

**James: Yes, exactly.**

**Lucas: The weapon that was used?**

**James: We could never find it?**

**Lucas: hmmm…okay that's all the information I need for now, please continue to the mansion.**

**-----------------------------------4:10pm, At the Minch mansion----------------------------------**

**James: Ness, Detective Lucas we've arrived at the mansion.**

**Ness: So we'vefinally arrive huh! Wow! Lucas-kun take a look at the mansion it's huge.**

**Lucas: Wow it is big… come on lets go inside already! We need to solve this case.**

**James: So you are eager, aren't you?**

**Aretha: Welcome back, Investigator.**

**Rin: It seems like you have brought some new faces today!**

**James: Oh yes, this is Ness a fellow colleague of mine and this is-**

**Lucas: Detective Lucas it is a pleasure to finally meet the servants of the Minch mansion.**

**Aretha: Detective Lucas?**

**Rin: I know!! You're the famous detective from Tokyo city and is known to always unravel the mystery…**

**Lucas: I don't know about the "Tokyo city" part-**

**Rin: But by that time all people involved in the case had died, which had earned you the nickname Detective Des-**

**Lucas: Wrong Detective!! Lady!!**

**James: Anyways we should get started with the investigation. Detective is there anything you will be needing to do first?**

**Lucas: hmmm… about the two children of Master Minch, I would like to interview-**

**Rin: I am afraid that is impossible at this moment. Master Porky has been away on business since three days ago and Master Picky is current missing.**

**Lucas: Missing?**

**Rin: Yes, ever since Master Minch's murder, Master Picky just seemed to disappear from the mansion.**

**Lucas: Very strange… Investigator James!**

**James: Yes, Detective?**

**Lucas: Can I please have a personal interview with both Miss Rin and Miss Aretha?**

**James: Okay-**

**Rin: Wait you couldn't possibly still suspect us. I thought Rin and I were relived of custody-**

**Aretha: Rin's, right! We told you, we didn't have any involvement in Master Minch's murder. This is insulting that we are still being suspected, we would never-**

**James: Please clam down ladies, the Detective merely wants to-**

**Aretha: The Detective… is just a little kid, do you know how long we have suffer during this investigation-**

**Lucas: Please understand, I just need to ask you a few question to prove your innocence and gain information to solve this case.**

**Aretha: You think a kid can prove our innocence? You have to be kidding-**

**Rin: Aretha please stop, lets follow the detective orders.**

**Aretha: Rin why are you-**

**Rin: Aretha please, lets just do the interview. If it can finally stop their suspicion towards us, lets just accept it. I don't want to see you suffer anymore.**

**Aretha: Rin? Fine we'll go along with your interview.**

**Lucas: Okay then, thank you to your cooperation.**

**-----------------------------------5:03pm, At the interview room----------------------------------**

**Lucas: Okay shall we begin the interview?**

**Rin: Yes, lets begin!**

**Aretha: Wait, Rin are you sure about this?**

**Rin: I'm positive.**

**Lucas: Okay than. Lets first off with when the murder happened?**

**Aretha: Both of us aren't sure when the murder was committed, but when I came to give Master Minch his dinner, he was lying on the floor drenched in blood, I didn't know what else to do, but call the police.**

**Lucas: And when did this happen… I mean how long ago and the time if you remember?**

**Aretha: About three days since this investigation started and I called the police at… at around 7 o'clock.**

**Lucas: Okay and when did you last see Master Minch alive?**

**Rin: At about 5:30am on the day of his murder.**

**Lucas: 5:30am? Why that early?**

**Rin: He was greeting his son, Master Porky farewell and good luck, with his business trip. Master Porky had to leave early to catch his airplane in the city.**

**Lucas: And why was that the last time you saw, Master Minch alive?**

**Rin: Because after Master Porky left, Master Minch decided to go to his study and we were told not to disturb him until dinner time.**

**Lucas: And that was at about 7:00pm…**

**Aretha: ummm… excuse me Detective, but could this murder really have been Master Minch's suicide.**

**Lucas: hmmm… I don't think so…**

**Aretha: but, why's it-**

**Lucas: Please Miss Aretha I know you mean well, but stop trying to convince me its suicide, it make you sound more like a culprit.**

**Aretha: …**

**Lucas: Now I have one more question for you, did anyone, including yourselves and the Minch Family hold any ill-will towards, Alan Minch?**

**Aretha: … I-**

**Rin: Aretha, please let me answer this. Yes Detective, we did hold ill-will towards the Master, but like any other feelings, we only held these feeling of ill-will and bottled them inside our hearts. Although we did dislike the Master, we would never attempt to murder him.**

**Lucas: Okay and is there anyone else who held theses feelings?**

**Rin: Yes, Master Minch may have been dislike around town as a rude man, but a certain women may hold these feeling stronger than anyone else.**

**Lucas: Really, and who is this women?**

**Rin: Her name is Miss Riza Akira of the Akira estates.**

**Lucas: And why would she hold a stronger dislike of Master Minch than anyone else?**

**Rin: Because she and Master Minch have been fighting over a large amount of land in the Akira area. Land that has been won by the Minch's and Akira's during the First World War. The two families couldn't decide who deserved rightful ownership of the land so they often fought over it.**

**Lucas: Is that so… Okay I believe that should be good for now, you two are free to go!**

**Aretha: Really does this mean-**

**Lucas: Miss Aretha please settle down, it really isn't that simple!**

**----------------------------6:46pm, In the Minch mansion corridors----------------------------**

**Ness: Have you finished your interview yet, Lucas-kun?**

**Lucas: Yeah, I'm just writing a few notes for the investigation, by the way have you seen Investigator James around?**

**Ness: Oh yeah, he's in the Alan Minch's study, why?**

**Lucas: I have a few questions to ask him.**

**-----------------------------7:23pm, In the Minch mansion study--------------------------------**

**James: …I see and has there been any changes in the evidence we have?**

**Investigator A: No, sir. We haven't found any new leads or clues, aside from the stuff we have so far.**

**James: Okay, continue with the investigation.**

**Lucas: Quite busy today aren't we?**

**James: Huh? Detective, I pray the interview went well?**

**Lucas: It was okay, but more importantly. I have a few questions to ask of you, may we be in private.**

**James: Certainly Detective, please allow me inform my colleagues first.**

**Lucas: Please go ahead.**

**---------------------------------7:54pm, At the interview room------------------------------------**

**James: So Detective, What did you want to ask me about?**

**Lucas: Its just confirmation on the interview I just had with the two young servants, I need the full truth to actually conclude something.**

**James: Okay, ask away!**

**----------------------------------8:27pm, At the interview room-----------------------------------**

**Lucas: So it seems Miss Aretha and Miss Rin were telling the truth.**

**James: I see and the information about the Lady Akira is a definite lead. I'll organize a search on her, immediately tomorrow morning.**

**Lucas: Oh and one more thing Investigator James!**

**James: Detective, what is it?**

**Lucas: I seemed to have overheard you and your colleagues talking and…**

**James: You would like to know more about the evidence we already have don't you?**

**Lucas: Indeed, Investigator. And with evidence there has to be information as well. Am I right?**

**James: You haveI keen eye indeed Detective Lucas, I understand now why Ness wanted me to hire you. Okay, I'll tell you about all the information we have already…**

**Lucas: And the evidence?**

**James: Come this way please.**

**-----------------------------10:46pm, In the Minch mansion study------------------------------**

**Lucas: I see now, its finally starting to make sense now.**

**James: Can you draw up any conclusions right now?**

**Lucas: I can't say for sure, but with a little more evidence I could say the culprits could be-**

**Aretha: AHHHH!!**

**Lucas: What was that?**

**James: It sounded like a scream!**

**Ness: Investigator James, Lucas-kun come quick. Someone has appeared to have fainted in front of the mansion.**

**Lucas: And the scream?**

**Ness: It came from Miss Aretha, apparently she knows the person who fainted, now come on we have to go!!**

**-------------------------------10:58pm, Outside the Minch mansion-----------------------------**

**Investigator B: W…who is he?**

**Aretha: I… it… it's…**

**Rin: Master Picky? Aretha! Are you okay? Come inside and get a glass of water.**

**Investigator A: Hurry up, if it's Picky of the Minch family we need to talk to him!!**

**Investigator B: Alright already, I'm going… Hey wake up alre-**

**Picky: … Are the…investigators… here?**

**Investigator B: Yeah and why do you want to know?**

**Picky: T… tell them… the person who… killed Master Minch is…**

**Investigator B: Is… is who already, this better not be a joke, kid!**

**Picky: Is… is…**

**Investigator B: What the… I need some help here, he going into cardiac arrest!**

**Investigator A: What?! A heart attack?!Investigator B: Call a doctor or something! Hurry up!**

**Investigator A: Inform Investigator James and the rest of the team!**

**What happened to Picky?**

**To be continued next time?**

**Lucas: Why the suspense?**

**Ness: Until next time dear fans! **

**

* * *

**

**AN- Anyone know what the "heart attack" was a reference of? I'm pretty sure that we'll continue this case later on. I think my friend is working on it right now...I'm not sure though. Well, I hope you enjoyed this murder mystery. To be honest with you, I'm no good with this type of stuff. But, I think this came out pretty darn good! Well, see ya laters!**

**Please leave a review! :)**


	13. Special LessonHow to celebrate

****

AN-Happy thanksgiving to the U.S! And Happy Thanksgiving to the whole world! I know many people on fanfiction are from the U.S. But, I'm from Canada and thanksgiving is today! So I wanted to put this chapter up to spread the joy of thanksgiving! :D I will probably do "Special chapters" on Special occasions. (Christmas is an example). No one is OOC in these chapters, they just get drunk, which makes them seem OoC. ONLY in the sub-chapters they are OoC, because my friend likes to make them like that.

This chapter actually somewhat part of the story. But, as you will read. Ness is very friendly towards Lucas and treating him like a true friend, instead of being rude and distant. It's just a little sneak peak at Ness's real personality in this story. I'd say that this chapter would have been one of the last chapters for this story. But of course...if it was a REAL chapter.

Disclaimer-I don't not own Nintendo, lyrics or quotes which are used in here! All I own is my laptop!

This is my longest chapter yet! And sorry for the long update

Anyways...with out any further interruptions, onwards to Special lesson!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Special Chapter: Special lesson-How to celebrate the night before and on Thanksgiving.**

Autumn has finally started to show in Brawl Mansion.

Leaves have started to change into wonderfully mixed colors, and began to fall like newborn blossoms in Spring.

Temperatures have turned from warm to cool breezes.

Fall...the season of change and the season waiting for snow to fall.

The only way to celebrate this wonderful change of scenery is to have a great feast.

****

Dinner time...

"WOOT! Thanksgiving is tomorrow! I can't wait!" Ness randomly shouted out, punching the air above him.

Nana looked dumbfounded "Oh! Your right, I totally almost forgot about that."

Popo lightly punched Nana on the head "Haha, you forget the littlest thing Nana. Maybe you should have a planner or something with a calendar in it." He teased

"Shut up Popo!"

"Gezze I was just kidding."

Pikachu; Who ignored Nana's and Popo's mini argument, speaks. "I can't wait! I wonder what's going to happen this year." He wondered

Kirby jumps up and down from his seat, happily. "Oh, I bet it's probably something AMAZING like all the times we've celebrated Thanksgiving!"

"Haha, I hope we get to drink this time! This is the third time we had this tournament. They should spice things up around here! Plus, I wanna get drunk so badly!" Ness exclaims

"Ness! What are you saying?! Were too young to drink!" Toon Link tells him off.

"Haha, I was just kidding! But, it would be nice though!" Ness widen his smile more.

While the whole table ranting about this special Holiday. Lucas stayed silent and listened on.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of Lucas.

"Umm...What's Thanksgiving?" He asked meekly.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Lucas like he lost his marbles.

"You don't know what Thanksgiving is?" Pikachu asked him. With a weirded-out look on his face

Lucas shook his head.

Ness sits by him and slaps his back. Not knowing that it made Lucas cough "Your so funny Luc! Your such a joke! EVERYONE knows what Thanksgiving is!"

Lucas stares at Ness, seriously. "No, really Ness_. _What _is_ Thanksgiving?"

"You've really never celebrated Thanksgiving in Tazmily Village before?" Ness asked

Lucas nods his head.

Ness puts an arm on Lucas's shoulder. "Lucas, Lucas. You really are missing out one of the best holidays ever!"

"Hey, I celebrate Easter, Christmas, Halloween and other holidays in my village. Just not Thanksgiving or whatever." Lucas explained

Everyone stared at Lucas with a weirded-out face, and crickets chirped.

"What? It's true! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Even Toon Link knows more than you. And he's a newcomer too." Popo said

"Yeah...so?" Lucas backfires

"Well, starting to tomorrow, my little friend. You are going to have the time of your life!" Ness shouts out, patting Lucas's back.

"Yeah! Were going to show you how fun this place can be!" Kirby added.

"I hope your right..." Lucas muttered.

Ness blinked at Lucas's reaction. "Aww, what's wrong, Luc? You don't sound that excited. I thought you liked to have fun."

"Well, you see Ness...I not really fond with parties and stuff like that. I don't like crowded places and places with lots of people that much." Lucas replied.

"Don't worry Lucas. This celebration is going to make you want to party again! Besides your going to be with us! The party animals! Put a smile on that face of yours." Ness says cheerfully, attempting to make Lucas smile.

"Ah...I'll trust your words, Ness. I hope you guys are right." Lucas forced a smile.

"Yay! That's the spirit, Lucas! You won't be disappointed!" Nana stands up.

Pit comes up to the kid's table and comes into the conversation. "Hey, sounds like you guys teaching something new to Lucas?"

"Pit! Hi! Yup, we sure are! Were telling him about what happens around here during Thanksgiving." Ness waves his arm, frantically.

"Huh? Thanksgiving...what's that?" Pit looked confused at the word "Thanksgiving"

Everyone's mouth dropped. With the exception of Lucas of course.

"NOT YOU TOO, PIT!" They all said in unison.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THANKSGIVING IS?!" Popo started to spaz out.

"Haha! Kidding Kidding. Man, calm down. Pfft, you should have seen your guys face, PRICELESS! You guys freak out on the littlest things!" Pit started to laugh, while taking a seat.

"Hehe, very funny Pit." Toon Link said sarcastically.

"Oh! Looks like a party is going on around in this table. Mind if we join in?" A by-passing Peach came in, along with Zelda.

"Nope! Come on and take a seat! The more the merrier!" Pikachu shouted.

And so they did, taking a seat wherever there was room.

"Ack! I don't want this much people and attention at our table!" Lucas thought, nervously.

Ness nudges Lucas in the side. "Hey, you okay? Your getting a bit sweaty there."

"Ah...well. Remember I told you that I don't like places with lots of people. _This_ is what I kinda mean." Lucas replied.

Ness laughs it out. "Luc, this isn't even a quarter of the population of this mansion. And here you are sweating and being nervous around this table. That holds like what? 10 people about? I gotta teach how to overcome your shyness."

"Be quiet, Ness!" Lucas said

"But, of course. Not with that book that I gave those Tendas back then. I'm going to teach him MY way." He thought, evily.

Ness stood up from his seat. "Okay people! May I have your attention, please?!" Ness shouted to the ENTIRE cafeteria.

Everyone turns their attention to Ness.

"What the heck is he doing? Is he trying to make a fool out of himself?" Lucas thought

"Since it is almost Thanksgiving! How about some entertainment to brighten up the mood?!" He announced

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Alrighty! I like the attitude in this cafeteria tonight! I like it! But, of course, I won't be doing this little show by myself!" Ness stands up on the table and forcefully yanks Lucas along with him. "My fellow counterpart here, is going to help me! Give a big applause to...Lucas!"

Everyone clapped and whistled. There were even "Yays!" and "Yeahs!" added.

Lucas face turned red in embarrassment.

Lucas then glares at Ness "EH?! Ness! What are you doing?!" He whispers loudly

"I'm going to help you overcome your shyness...MY way of course." He replied smirking, winking his eye.

Lucas nearly fell over. "What?! _Your _way?! I don't like _your _way of doing things, Ness! I'm outta here!" He begins to walk off the table.

Ness quickly grabs his collar. "Nuh-uh. Your staying right here my little co-host."

"Ness, let go of me! I don't wanna be here!" Lucas tried to struggle out of Ness's hold

Ness ignores his comment. "Hey, people! How would you feel if Lucas left the house?! This show would be pretty lame without him, huh?" He shouted.

"BOOOOO!!" The crowd booed.

Lucas's face began to grow hotter. "I don't like going up to other people..."

Seeing Lucas's face expression, Ness let go of him. "Aww...looks like my co-host is a bit shy! How about we let him start things out, shall we?!" He asked the audience.

"WHAT?!" He screamed

"YEAH! GO LUCAS!" Everyone yelled.

Ness faced Lucas. "Okay Lucas! The people have spoken! What should we do to start our little entertainment show?!"

"Ah...Um..." Lucas started to become all fidgety. He looked around the room for ideas, and came across the speakers around the cafeteria.

"H-How about w-we start off with k-karaoke?!" Lucas shouted shyly.

"YEAH! KARAOKE TIME!" Everyone cheered with no hesitation, what so ever.

"Great idea Lucas! It's a good thing I have this handy." Ness dug into his backpack and pulled out a black microphone.

"Since Lucas suggested this awesome idea! How about we let him sing the first song for starters?!" Ness suggested

"YAY! GO FOR IT LUCAS!" They roared.

"Okay Lucas! Your up first!" Ness handed him the microphone. "Sing your heart out! Come on, pick a song!" he gave him the thumbs up

Lucas started to slightly tremble with fear. "But, I don't know any songs to sing to. I don't even think I have sung before in my life!"

"Looks like Lucas needs some encouragement to boost his mood to sing to us! How about we give some encouragement?!" Suggested Ness. "Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!" He started to chant.

"Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!" All his friends began to follow.

"LUCAS! LUCAS! LUCAS! LUCAS!" Then the whole cafeteria started to chant Lucas's name over and over again.

"Ack! What the heck? How about my theme song?! "We miss you, Theme of love." I'll try that!" Lucas called out to the audience.

The audience cheered for Lucas's courage to actually sing in front of the whole mansion.

"Okay! Our singer has spoken! Luigi hit the music!" Ness pointed at Luigi; who was coincidentally near the switch for the speakers. "This is Lucas, from the Earthbound series and he is singing his own theme song for us! Give him a warm welcoming clap" Ness announces clapping, while everyone follows suit.

The music starts and Lucas began to sing:

__

fukai yami, tooi machi  
shiranai kotoba zawameku

mayoigo no kanashimi o  
hiroi atsumete tadorô

doko ni ite mo  
watashi wa inochi, anata no

atataka na hitotoki to  
atataka na yume misetai...

After 3 minutes, the music stops and Lucas takes a bow. "T-Thank you for listening to my song...I-I hope you liked it.."

The crowd went wild. I few of them with tears in their eyes.

"That...was...such an awesome song! You did a awesome job, Lucas!" Ness gave the two big thumbs up to Lucas.

"Thanks so much.." He handed back the microphone to Ness.

Ness holds the microphone up high. "Okay well, now the appetizer is done with. How about the main course now! Who wants to sing next?!"

__

And so the little show was carried on until later into the night. More karaoke was sung, and lots of boos and hurrays were heard. Very cheesy jokes were told throughout the whole cafeteria. Causing huge burst of laughter. Truth and dares were asked and told. Magic tricks were performed by a few fighters. And many things went on throughout the evening. Of course, this fun event had to end.

**Earthbound room...**

Lucas falls face first into his bed. "Ugh... that was some night. I'm beat..." He muffled under his pillow.

"Your tired from that small party?! That was just the beginning of it! The _REAL _party starts tomorrow!" Ness exclaims

Lucas sits up. "Ah...I think I'm going to skip out..."

"Hell no you aren't. If you skip out, I'm going to hunt you down and drag you there myself!"

"Not if I can help...I probably can run faster than you"

"Yeah so...I'll just use PSI hypnosis to knock you out. Or use PSI paralysis to stun you, then I'll drag you there." Ness chuckled

Lucas frowned. "Shut up, Ness...you had your stupid powers."

"Hey! You have the same powers as me!" Ness stated

"Meh.." Lucas shrugs it out. Clearly, he was too worn out to backfire Ness. "Well...I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." He then stands up.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower then. Don't forget to wear a sweater, it's pretty chilly at nighttime." Ness reminded him.

Lucas waves it off and grabs his hoodie. "Yeah, yeah. You don't need to sound like my mom..." The word "mom" hits a nerve in Lucas's body.

****

Courtyard...

Lucas takes a seat near the entrance and looks up to the starry sky.

__

"Mom...Claus...Dad and everyone. Today, I learned about a new holiday that we celebrate back at home. It's too bad we can never spend it as a whole family ever again. But, I will always keep you guys in my heart...no matter how far away I am from you guys. Ness, my roommate. He's been acting nicer and nicer to me everyday now.

I think I've cracked through his shell finally. It seems like not too long ago, he was acting super rude to me and being cold towards me. Now, were like bestest of friends now!

I've been through many hardships during my stay here. But, I have friends to support me and help me through those times. Like, how you guys would help me back at home. Tomorrow, I'm going to celebrate Thanksgiving with my friends and my fellow fighters. I hope all goes well for me. I wish all of you guys could be here to celebrate with me.."

"I really miss you guys a lot ..." Lucas muttered under his breath, shedding a small tear.

"Still missing your family huh? I always thought I was the kid who complained about being homesick..." The voice was familiar

Lucas turns around and sees Ness in his . "Ness! What are you doing here?! Since when did you get out of the shower?! Were you listening to me this whole time?!" He ranted.

"You've been out here for about 20 minutes now... Showers don't take that long you know. And remember were psychic, we can read minds too." Ness pointed to his head, to make Lucas look stupid.

"Well, you shouldn't go into other people's thoughts!"

Ness shrugs "Hehe, can't help it...I can't control my powers."

Lucas narrows his eyes. "Yeah right! You have been in this tournament 3 times already! Don't lie to me!"

Ness starts to laugh "Haha, I'm just kidding. Man, you are very noisy and less timid when your not around lots of people."

"Be quiet, Ness...it's just how I am..." Lucas pouted

"Okay, well argument aside. You should go take your shower now. It's chilly outside, we might catch a cold. Plus, we want to wake up early for Thanksgiving right?"

Lucas nodded in agreement.

****

Back in the Earthbound room...

"Hey Ness?" Lucas asked

Ness replied by a 'Hmmed'

"You never told me what Thanksgiving was...can you explain what it is? Cause you make it sound like Christmas."

Ness looked down from his bunk to looked at Lucas.

"Well... To me it kinda is. To make a long story, short. Thanksgiving is a holiday where you get together people. Usually, it's to celebrate a "harvest festival" of some type. But, in Onett we just get together with our family and have a huge dinner. With turkey, stuffing, mash potatoes and whole bunch of other yummy stuff. Oh! And we play games after dinner. We just don't get presents." Ness explained

Lucas was literally drooling, thinking about of all the food. "Wow! That sounds so yummy and fun! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Yup, me neither! Were going to show you how to celebrate Thanksgiving, Brawl style!" Ness exclaimed, punching his fist towards the ground. (Remember, he's hanging upside down from the top bunk.)

"I can't wait! When does it start? Like I mean the dinner and stuff like that..." Lucas asked

Ness yawned "Um... I think tomorrow evening at around 6 o'clockish...Man, I'm tired. I think we should hit the hay now. Luc. It's getting late."

Lucas shifted in his bed. "Okay...well, good night then. See you in the morning."

Ness smiled. "Good night, Lucas." Then disappeared to make himself comfortable in his bed.

Lucas, too made himself comfortable and drifted to sleep

_

* * *

_

"Hey...Lucas...wake up...open your eyes." said a voice.

So he did, opening his blue eyes and saw a familiar figure.

"Claus?! How the heck are you in my dreams?!" He was surprised to see his older twin brother.

Claus rolls his eyes. "This is **your **dream after all...you make me appear in here."

Lucas looks down in stupidity.

"Haha...don't worry about it. Anyways, so you going to go partying tomorrow? Sounds like fun!"

Lucas nodded.

"You weren't much of a party animal back at home. Can you handle all the people that's going to be there?" Claus teased.

"HEY! Shut up! I'm going to try my best! But..." Lucas trailed off.

Claus tilted his head sideways. "But what?"

Lucas avoided eye contact. "But, I wish.. you, mom, dad and everyone else was here to celebrate with me. I miss you guys so much!"

Claus gave Lucas a noogy. "Aww Lucas! Your so modest! That's what I like about you!" He lets go of Lucas with a bad hair day. "But really, you should have fun for yourself."

Lucas shook his head. "But...I don't want to feel selfish. It's my fault that mom and you are dead!"

Claus punches Lucas in the arm, gently. "Lucas, you aren't self-fish and you never were. Remember, mom protected us from Drago." He softened his voice. "And as for me...well, I was overcome with grief and wanted to get revenge. But in the end, I got myself killed and went over to the bad guy's side as some brainwashed commander. Also, I hurt you very badly and made you and Dad suffer...But, if it makes you feel better. You helped me break free of my prison. If you don't want to feel selfish, go and have fun for everyone back at home!" He brightened his voice.

Lucas was amazed at Claus's little speech, he acted so mature. But, still nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll do it for everyone's sake. Especially for you, just cause your my brother." He managed to smile.

Claus was moved at what Lucas said about him. "AWWW! Your the best lil bro I could ever have! Your the best Lucas!" He gave him a great big hug.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable in this position. Lucas mentally shrugs it off and returns suit. "Thanks Claus."

"Remember, we are always with you Lucas. You are never alone..." Those were the last words Lucas heard from Claus's mouth.

* * *

"...Lucas! Lucas! It's morning! Time to wake up!" Ness shook Lucas's body crazily.

Lucas just gave a faint moan and moved around.

"Okay...I guess I have no choice but to..." He hits him with a pillow.

"WHA! I'M BEING ATTACKED!!" Lucas jumped out of his bed, only to bump his head on the roof of the bunk. "Owie!..."

Ness fell on the floor laughing. "Haha, that was a funny reaction! Haha!"

Lucas rubbed his aching head. "Not funny Ness! Talk about a rude awakening!"

Ness wiped his tears of laughter away. "Haha...sorry. But, that was too funny."

Lucas pouted.

"Why the heck did you wake me up anyways?" He asked

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that we have to set up the party for Thanksgiving."

Lucas rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" Ness asked

Lucas shook his head. "No...usually when I dream. I wake up tired, but I'm fine. I'll wake up later on today."

"Oh...I see. Well, you better wake up before the big party tonight. You don't want to be tired! You never know...I might slip something into your drink or food." Ness smiled and winked.

Lucas stood up and went for the bathroom. "Yeah right! I'm not going to let that happen!" He turned his head and smirked at Ness.

**

* * *

**

Later on in the evening...THE BIG PARTY!

"Wow! Everyone did a good job at decorating this party!" Nana was amazed of how colorful the huge room was.

Toon Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Everyone deserves a great pat on the back!"

Kirby sniffs the atmosphere of the room. "Mmmm...This place smells so good! I love the smell of food at Thanksgiving!"

"Kirby, you like ALL food! Even burnt or out-of-date food!" Pikachu scowled

Kirby shrugs.

"Hey look, look! Peach is going up on the stage!" Popo pointed towards the stage.

"Excuse me! I would like to have your undivided attention please!" Peach spoke into the microphone.

Everyone in room settled down and listened.

"This is the third time that Master hand has held this tournament. He appreciates your participation. He wanted to add something new for this party. Usually, it has been alcohol free party. But, this year is different! We are allowed to have alcoholic drinks this year! Even our little minors are allowed to dri-"

"OH YEAH! MY WISH CAME TRUE!" Ness blurts out without thinking.

Everyone stares at him with "WTF?" looks.

Ness looks around. "What? I want to try something new."

"Okay well, anyways. As I was saying before. Even our minors are allowed to drink. Just don't tell your parents! I would like to also add that. You shouldn't drink too much or else it will effect you on the battlefield. We don't want hangovered fighters tomorrow morning right? So anyways, hope you have fun!" Peach finishes and bows.

Everyone cheers and claps at Peach's mini speech and resumes to what they are doing.

"Yes! My wish came true! I'm going to get hammered!" Ness shouted out.

"Some good example your setting up for me, Ness." Lucas commented sarcastically.

Ness just shrugs and grabs Lucas's arm. "Come on! Let's eat dinner so we can have some fun around here! If we eat earlier the more time we can have fun!" He then runs off for the buffet taking Lucas like some kind of hostage.

All the others did was look at each other asking "What the heck is wrong with Ness, and since when did he want to get drunk so badly?" Soon they followed the two PSI users.

--

"Phew, I'm sure stuffed from that dinner! But, it was one of the best dinners I have ever had!" Lucas was bloated

They all nodded in agreement.

"Aww..man. Twis is swch an awesome part-tay!" Ness took a drink at his second cup of half pop and half vodka drink.

"Ack! Ness! Your already drunk? You didn't even drink that much! Can you not tolerate much alcohol or something?" Lucas was shocked.

Ness looks at Lucas, with a face as red as a rose. "What dew yew twink? I gwot high off owf the cwffee at Swturwin Vallwey, the mowwent I twwok a swip of it."

Lucas sweatdropped and took and sip of his Shirley Temple. "Wow…"

"Haha I feel sorry for you Lucas. Sitting by a drunk 13 year-old kid." Pikachu laughed

Ness throws himself on Lucas's shoulder. "Lwucas, I wove yew!..."

Lucas widen his eyes in horror and faced his friends. "H.E.L.P. M.E!..." He begged

All of his friends bursted out laughing and pointed at him and Ness.

"Haha, I can't believe Ness just said that. I never knew he had feelings for you!" Toon Link laughed.

"What do you guys do at night? Have make-out sessions?" Popo teased

"Ness and Lucas sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G..." Kirby began to sing.

"Oh my god! That was priceless!" Nana laughed.

"Haha! I never knew Ness was Bi!" Pikachu added laughing his head off. "As they say. 'A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts' looks like you got yourself a little crush Lucas!" He added.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Is that what you really think of me Ness?!" Lucas started to panic and turning red out of embarrassment.

"Wuc, I wove you...!" He repeated

They all laughed harder.

"I wove yew...as ay bwrother, Lwucas! Cuz I nwver hwd ones!" He added.

Lucas sighed in relief and then faced his friends. "See! He says he likes me as a brother! Not the other way!"

Toon Link wiped his tears of laughter away. "Oh my god! That was still funny at what he said before! Your so lucky that Ness added that last line! He saved you!"

Nana nods and holds up a camera sitting near her dinner plate. "Yeah, and I just realized my camera was left on through the whole thing! So we can watch this piece of art over and over again!"

The whole table begins to laugh, even Ness. Although, he wasn't really laughing at anything in particular.

"Ness, why the heck are you laughing?! They just caught you in a embarrassing moment!" Lucas scowled.

"Cwn yew pass the pwncwkes and stweak pwease?" He completly ignored Lucas's question and took another drink.

Lucas sighs in defeat. "Your hopeless when your drunk Ness."

"2 pwus 4 ewkuls 24..." Ness says, getting a really simple math equation completly wrong.

Including Lucas, everyone laughed at Ness's poor math doing. Then Ness started to laugh at himself.

"Okay, okay. Enough of laughing at Ness saying random stuff, getting really simple math equations wrong and confessing his love for Lu-" Popo was cut off

"HEY!" Lucas bellowed.

"Just kidding, just kidding. As I was saying...we should start to have some fun now! Let's clean up our plates and play!" Popo suggested

Everyone grabbed there plates except for Ness; who just…well, sat there.

"Ah... Ness pick up your plate. Were going to start the real party now." Kirby waved his flabby arms in front of his face.

"Wait! How cwome I cwn't hwve stweak on mai pwate?" Ness asked, oblivious of the arm waving in front of him.

Seeing how much Ness was out of it, Toon Link just grabbed his plate. "Come on Ness, I think your capable of walking on your own though."

"Owkaey, Dwokaey! Swokwy!" Ness gets up and makes his way. But, only to meet with the floor. He stares at his friends and chuckles. "Haha, sowwy! I'm a bwt cwumsy write now! Yew goes ahwead."

Lucas doesn't want Ness to be left alone and do stupid antics while in his conditions. So he bends down and offers Ness a piggyback. "Here, I'll help you walk then. I'll be your legs for now."

Ness smiled dumbly. "Awws! Twanks Wuc!" And gets on Lucas.

Toon Link, Popo, Nana, Pikachu and Kirby felt even more sorry for Lucas.

"Yay! Gow Pikiemin!" Ness started to act like his show size and started to pull Lucas's hair. As if it was the little leaf on a Pikmin's head.

"Ow! Ness stop it! And a Pikmin can't carry a person!" Lucas corrected him.

"Owkaey thwen! Gow horswey!" He then started to bang on Lucas's head, causing him to get a major headache.

"Dang it Ness. You act like a 5 year-old when your drunk! I can't wait for this night to be over. I can't wait to see the _normal _Ness tomorrow." Lucas thought.

"Hey Lucas, you _sure you_want to piggyback drunken Ness? He looks he's causing trouble for you. I could give him a good shocking to paralyze him for a few minutes" Pikachu asked.

Lucas nodded his head. "I'm...ow...fine. Just...ow...hurry up and...ow...start the game." He was in pain now.

--

****

In the Rec room...Our little group's faces were going a bit red from their little game they were playing...

Lucas pulled out a card. "Aww...I got star performance again! I really hate acting out stuff." He whined.

"Don't worry Lucas! Do your best!" Nana encouraged him.

The card read "Going on a escalator."

"How the heck am I suppose to act out going on a escalator?" Lucas thought.

Then he got an idea from a movie he watched.

"Okay...ready for this Ness?" He asked his team-mate; who was still drunk, unfortunately.

"Ywp!"

Lucas pretended to walk up air stairs. Then put his hands on the table and started to stretch his whole body out as far as he can. (Do you people remember this from the movie "Elf"?)

"Oh! Oh! Yew gowing up the swairs!" Ness guessed.

"Almost...But, what _type_?"

"Hward-Wood! Cuz it's swipperie!"

"What the heck?!"

Toon Link raised his hand. "Your going up the escalator right?"

Lucas nodded.

"Haha, we rock! That scene was from "Elf" a Christmas movie or something like that!" He moved his piece and high-fived Kirby.

Pikachu looked at Lucas and Ness. "Sorry guys, you lost again. You have to take a shot of Malibu or this Cooler."

Lucas face was disgusted. "Aw man, I hate losing. At this rate, I'm going to end up like Mr. Drunken 13 year-old hero over there." He took a shot of the Cooler

"Huwwary! We Lowse!" Ness beamed and took a shot of Malibu. (Go figure...it has more alcohol in it.)

"Ness, you like losing because you get to drink more!"

"Hehe!" Ness snickered.

"Kay' us next!" Popo rolls a dice and takes out a card. "Oh! I get to draw something!"

Nana gives him a pad of paper and a pencil. "Draw me something that I can identify easy!"

"Okay!"

Pikachu flipped a small purple hourglass. "Okay...start now!"

Popo scribbled something that looks like a dog sweating and a sun above it. However, it was pretty poorly drawn.

"Popo! What is that?!" Nana asked

"I can't tell you! You have to guess so we can move!" Popo replied

Nana looks at the poorly drawing and thinks about it. "Umm... dog dying in the desert?"

"Nope."

"A dog in a desert?" Pikachu guessed.

"Nope."

Ness bolted up. "OWWHH! It's ay hwt dowg write?"

Popo was amazed that Ness actually got one right. "Your right!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried in unison.

"How the heck did you get "Hot dog" from that?!" Toon Link asked pointing at the drawing.

"Well...it wooks lwike a hwt dowg bcz it sweating!" Ness explained.

Kirby narrowed his eyes. "What a stupid pun!"

Nana took a shot Malibu. "Yeah no kidding! And he's on my team too!"

Popo took a shot of Malibu also. "It's not my fault that you have no sense of humour!"

"Awesome job Ness!" Lucas praised him, while moving their piece.

"Twanks Lwucas!" He said while trying to reach for another shot of Malibu.

Lucas noticed this and quickly snatches Ness's hand. " And what do you think your doing mister?"

"I win! I gewt ay anowther dwrink write?" He asked dumbly.

"Uh...no you don't! That's only if we lose!"

Ness stares at him with a dumb looking face. "Cwome on, Wuc! Just won wittle dwrink?"

"No! Look at you! Your totally out it! I bet your alcohol level is like at 15.65!"

"Awws! Your jowst imagining twings! I'm nwot dwunk!" Ness waved it off.

"You know when someone is drunk when..." Kirby adds in randomly.

"I don't want you to get anymore drunk than you are now..." Lucas shoves his mocktail into Ness's face. "Here you can drink this instead! It will help you get less drunk."

Ness declines his offer. "Nah! The owly way to gwet wess dwunk is too..." He stands up. "Is ta dwance!" He then starts to dance, 80s disco style.

Everyone in the room (not only the young people) bursted out laughing, even the concerning Lucas.

"You know what? Let's put this game on hold and lets make some dance moves!" Pikachu suggest, trying to contain his laughter.

"ALRIGHT!"

But before they began. Toon Link, Nana, Pikachu, Popo and Kirby chugs down 3-5 shots of everything. To get them on the road of getting drunk.

Lucas was now beginning to feel uneasy not only around Ness...but, now his friends.

He watches his friends dance in between old school style to modern style...drunkly. It was kinda funny to watch them bump into each other occasionally.

"Aw...What the heck? I promised I would try my best! If you can't beat them...join them!" He chugs 3 shots of everything and joins in.

--

****

After many drinking games, embarrassing moments and stupid antics...

Everyone in whole mansion was almost totally out it. Only the ones who were mature or could tolerate lots of alcohol was still acting sort of sober.

Lucas; Who was very red, but not yet completly drunk, looks around him.

All of his friends were lying on the floor, talking to each other with poor grammar and spelling.

"Oi Wuc...Why awren't you passed out...ore twat wuch dwrunk as us?" Kirby managed to asked.

"Dunno...I've been through worse. I was on this island once and we had to eat these mushrooms to get our energy back. It turns out they were BAD mushrooms and we got pretty high off of them. We started to hallucinate pretty bad." Lucas explained, being a bit wobbly.

"Oh...I see. Yew should dwrink wore stwill It's fwun!"

Ness threw himself on Lucas. "Wuc! Wuc! It's meh Ness! Ness! Da Ness twat Lwucas dwoesn't sea!"

"Huh? The heck?! Didn't I hear that from somewhere?"

Ness continued on. "Lwucas! Everyone is waiting for yew. Waiting ta hit yew with wocks and spit at yew. Who's ewerywon? Ewerywne you wove!"

Lucas remembered. "Ness! Why are you acting like the Claus in my hallucination?!" He asked.

Ness changed the subject. "Wuc! Your meh bwestest fwriend ever!"

"Ah...Thanks?"

Ness loosened his grip and fell on the floor. No one seemed to care. They just laughed at Ness's fall.

"Ack! Ness! You okay?!" Lucas asked...trying not to laugh.

"Fwaaa! Fwaaa!" Ness responded randomly. Lucas sighed. "From that reaction...I'd say yes."

Lucas goes near Ness. "Okay...I have come to the conclusion. That you are on the verge of passing out..."

No response from Ness...If this was an anime, one would see Ness having those swirly looking eyes and a stupid smile on his redden face. Indicating that he has officially passed out.

"Okay scratch out what I just said. You are now _**officially** _out of it now. I'm bring you back to our room. Parties over for you, Ness." Lucas gave Ness another piggyback.

He looked around, amongst his seemly passed out friends. "Hey guys...if you can hear me! Seeing Ness is out of this world now. Were going to call it quits for tonight!" Lucas called out.

On cue, his friend's rose up like zombies being awakened on a dark night and surrounded Lucas. Making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Oooo owkaey! Bwt bwfore yew gow...GWROUP WUG!" Toon Link came towards Lucas and the passed out Ness.

Everyone clasped around Lucas; who was surrounded with the aura of alcohol scent.

They stayed like this for around 2 minutes. It was an awkward moment...but, it soon came to an end. They broke apart their ball of drunkies.

"Whelp! Gwwod Wight Lwucas and Ness!" Pikachu said.

"Yeah thanks...You guys better get into your rooms before you end like .Drunkie over here." Lucas smiled, still being a bit wobbly.

Nana waved it off. "Aww, don't worry Lwucas. We's gowing to have a few more drinks. Then were going to bwed." Sounding somewhat sober.

"Ah...okay...if your sure..." Lucas looked at them weirdly. "Well good night then!"

"Gwood Wight!" They all said unison waving their arms.

Walking was a bit difficult for Lucas. One reason for being slightly drunk, and the other for carrying extra weight on his back.

Going up the stairs was torture for Lucas. He fell down 3-6 times before making up to the top.

"Dang it...Ness...is so heavy for me...what the heck does he eat?...wiether that or the alcohol is starting kwicking in..." Lucas talked to himself, starting to sound like his friends.

He picks himself up and wobbly makes his way to their room.

****

Earthbound room...

Lucas collapses on the floor, dropping Ness in the progress. "Made it...Fwinally!" He panted.

Lucas took a 1 minute breather and dragged Ness to the bed.

Not wanting to take the effort to carrying Ness up to his part of the bed. Lucas lied him on the bottom bunk and covered him with the blanket. Bringing back memories when Ness went into hysterics the first time he met him.

_"Paula…Jeff…Poo…help me catch King…he took all of the world's supply of steak!"_

Ness moaned in his sleep. At least he's talking normally for once.

Lucas chuckled, imagining what kind of dream Ness was having.

"Ness...you've caused me awot of trouble today... I am going to gwet you for this." Lucas kicked off his shoes along with Ness's and climbed up the ladder. Then lying on the top bunk.

"However, you showed meh ay great time! Twanks." Lucas lied his hands on his hot forehead.

__

"Everyone...I had a great time today. Thanksgiving is truly an awesome holiday to celebrate! Partying with my friends was so fun! Who knew they were such party animals? I experienced funny times and embarrassing times. In the end, I was the only sober enough to carry my roommate back to our room. But, right now…I'm a bit drunk myself. Probably, after a good night's sleep, everything will be back to normal. When I get home from this tournament. I hope I can celebrate this holiday with everyone back at Tazmily village. And Claus…if you can hear me…I hope your proud of me."

Lucas lazily shifted his body around the bed, making himself comfortable.

"Good wight Ness." Lucas said to his sleeping roommate.

_"Lucas…I truly think of you as a….brother. I bet you make… your twin brother proud!"_

Ness moaned again.

All Lucas could do was smile. Closing his eyes, hoping to drift to sleep and start a new day tomorrow.

****

The next day…

"What?! What do you mean the battles are cancelled today?" Lucas asked Master Hand.

"Well…after yesterday's party. Most of the fighters went over board with the new alcohol rule that I set up." Master Hand explained.

Lucas sighed in disbelief

"You and a few other fighters are the only ones that aren't hangover. Even the minors are hangover! Well, except for you of course. So, I guess it's a free day for you and the sober ones."

"I wish…But, I have to take care of Ness right now…"

"And why may I ask?" Master Hand asked.

"Well, you see…for some reason he thinks that I'm his brother or something like that. And he keeps calling me Ryuka." Lucas replied

"Wow, that's a different type of hangover…"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, so Ness tries to follow me everywhere. Even if I lock the door from the outside and lock the windows. He somehow gets out and always ends up finding me somewhere. It kinda creeps me out, like he's my stalker or something."

"…." Master Hand was speechless.

"Well, it's not that big of a problem… I usually knock him out and drag him back to our room. He'll be his old usual self by tomorrow…hopefully." And with that Lucas left the room.

* * *

**AN-Sorry again for the long update! Just been busy with school and life these days. However, this story will never be cancelled. Just updates will be less frequent. Anyways, I hoped you like this special chapter and had some laughs while reading this. I was on my own for this chapter so I hoped you like my type of humor X/3**

**I might being doing a Halloween special chapter before I put up chapter 6. But, I have no idea if I'm going to finish on time. But, maybe I'll get some insperation out of the blue in the next few weeks.**

**Some Trivia time (may contain spoilers if Earthbound/Mother 3)-Tendas are weird green blobby looking creatures that are very shy and you need to get a book called "Over coming shyness" to help them get over it.**

**-When Lucas stated that he went through pretty bad hallucinations by eating mushrooms. That part is actually a real part in Mother 3. Where Lucas and his party gets washed up on Tanehineri Island with low on health, supplies, and no PP. They resort into eating strange colored mushrooms to gain their strength back. While they did get strength back they got "high" off of them too and started to see their loved ones(mostly Lucas's) saying dark things to them.(They really are monsters in disguise.)**

**-The 2 quotes that Ness says to Lucas when he was drunk was actually real quotes from when Lucas was "high" on the mushrooms. Except Claus was the one who were saying them to him, not Ness**

**-Ryuka is Lucas's Japanese name...Well that's all!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think of it!**

**Please review :)**


End file.
